Never Forgetting You
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Two friends separated when they were young...12 years later she returns, he remembers her but does she remembers him?
1. The 12th anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters, if I did Kisshu and Ichigo would have ended together xp I only own the names of Kisshu's parents! Enjoy the first chap ^^

Never forgetting you

Chapter 1 – The 12nd anniversary

There is a world where every species interact daily with each other, different species like demons, angels, aliens and humans…but these humans are special, they are blessed with animal features and thanks to these, their power is just stronger as the demons, the angels and even the aliens powers. In a village, the aliens and the humans live all together, some just friendly, others in love. In that village there is the legend that every hundred years that one human and one alien would fall in love and marry each other, nobody knows if the legend is true or not.

_Two children run happily in the fresh water of the river, a young human girl and a young alien boy. The girl had strawberry red hair, caught in two small pigtails, and two warm and cheering chocolate brown eyes, she wore a small white dress, on the top of her head were two small black cat ears and under her white dress popped out a small black tail, this little girl had in her body the genes of an Iriomote Cat, she got that from her mother who had also an Iriomote Cat genes in her while her father had the cat genes of an Andes Mountain Cat _(A/N: Yes I got it from Berry's cat genes but you will see later why XP), her age was around the 3/4 years_. The boy was an alien; he had forest green hair that was caught in two pigtails in the front of his ears, amber golden eyes and two big and pointy ears like all the aliens had, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, his age was around the 5/6 years._

"_I'm going to catch you!" yelled the little girl who was soaked wet thanks to her friend who pushed her into the river._

"_Try, cat girl!" yelled back the young alien as he laughed and run away, both the boy and the girl's parents laughed at the scene before their eyes. Then the strawberry haired girl fell, the green haired alien started laughing but then saw that she wasn't moving at all so he approached her slowly, he didn't notice that her parents weren't concerned that she fell._

"_Hey Ichi you okay…?" asked the boy, he got no answer so he kneeled down and was about to touch her arm when she caught his hand and pulled him into the water as well, getting him just soaked as she was, she started laughing along with her parents, that explained why they weren't worried when she fell, probably they were used to her doing this all the time, the young alien's parents also laughed as their son stood up and had his green bangs all over his eyes._

"_I gotcha!" said the little girl as she laughed and stuck her tongue out, the alien boy pushed his bangs aside and pouted_

"_Not fair! You cheated! I thought you were hurt!" _

"_Awww you were worried about me, Kishi?" said the little girl as she jumped at the boy and hugged him but it was so strong that they both fell in the water again._

"_Don't call me Kishi! I told you already its Kisshu!" complained the boy_

"_Alright, Ki-ssu!" said the girl as she giggled, the alien boy pouted_

"_Okay let's make a deal Ichigo, you can call me Kish if you let me call you Kitten or Koneko, ok?"_

"_Humm…okay, Kish!" said little Ichigo and she hugged him again, making him blush slightly, their parents smiling at the scene. Suddenly a man, an alien man, came running towards them and looked like he was in a hurry._

"_Ace! Kira! Sakura! __Shintaro! It's an emergency!" yelled the man, as he run towards Kisshu and Ichigo's parents_

"_What's the matter Yuki?" asked the male alien, that went by the name Ace, as he stood up to face the man named Yuki._

"_The demons! They declared war and are coming right here! They have got an huge army!" _

_The alien and cat-human couples widened their eyes in shock and horror, they weren't excepting the demons to turn against them like this._

"_Mamma what's the matter…?" asked Ichigo as she and Kisshu stepped out of the water and walked to their parents when they saw Yuki running towards them, Sakura and Kira turned to their daughter and son and hugged them close._

"_Mamma?"_

"_Something bad is coming my little kitty and we have to go stop them but don't worry, we will be fine, just go with Yuki and he will take you to a safe place, your friends are there too." She said as she and Kira took them to Yuki's side, who immediately held their small hands ready to walk away._

"_But what about you and papa?" asked Ichigo, now feeling scared_

"_We will be fine, my little kitty, just do as Yuki says and you will be fine" said Shintaro with a smile, trying to calm down his daughter. Silently, Sakura walked over to Kisshu who was being held by his mother at the moment, she kneeled down at him and he stared at her._

"_Kisshu, can I ask you for something?" she asked, Kisshu didn't say anything and just nodded_

"_If anything happens to me and Shintaro, can you please look after my little girl? I trust you enough to know you can protect Ichigo, I know you are just a boy but I trust you to look after her ok? She is my little kitty, she is my everything" said Sakura, Kisshu stared at her for a while before answering_

"_I promise, I won't let anything happen to her"_

_Sakura smiled and hugged the alien boy too_

"_Sakura, it's time, we have to go now, they will be here soon…" said Shintaro once he was done hugging his daughter. Ace, Kira and Sakura nodded and the four of them left while waving at their kids who stared at them until they disappeared. Yuki looked at the kids, took their hands again and whispered:_

"_Come, I will take you to the others, you will be safe there"_

_Yuki lead them deep in the forest, where there was a huge woodened house, the other children were already there, babies, children, teenagers and the older people were there hiding. Yuki took Kisshu and Ichigo inside._

"_Stay here, you will all be safe if you stay here. They can't find you here because it's deep in the forest"_

_The youngest children were feeling really scared but nodded and remained in silence once Yuki closed the door and left to go help the others in the battle. Ichigo was really scared and Kisshu noticed that, remembering what he promised to Ichigo's mother, he wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her close to him in a protective way. And they stayed there for long hours, others just in silence, others sleeping…_

_Until someone opened the door, they looked up and saw that it was Yuki, he was panting and pretty hurt but he would be fine, the battle was over but too many lives were lost…in the next days, they took care of the children, one part took care of those who lost their families in the battle and checking if they had any member of the family who was still alive, while the other part took care of the children whose family survived to battle and lead them to their families. Kisshu and Ichigo, unfortunately, lost both their parents in the battle, Kisshu remained strong and quiet, trying not to shed a tear, trying to act strong for Ichigo who cried the loss of her dear parents in her friend's arms._

_For the next few days, Ichigo remained at Kisshu's house, Kisshu lost his parents but still had his grandfather alive so he took his grandson in and offered to take care of Ichigo as well. She stayed with him until the day, Kisshu was with her in the living room when two men appeared in his grandfather's house and talked to him, the young alien boy didn't know what they were talking about or why they were speaking so low and far away from him and his friend, he only saw his grandfather nodding at whatever the men were telling him and then he took a quick look at them. Then those men and his grandfather approached him, he didn't know why but he felt something was wrong, so he held Ichigo close to him who hide her face in his chest._

"_Kisshu, those men are here to take care of Ichigo" said his grandfather_

"_They don't need to take care of her…I will take care of her, I promised that to her mother and I will do it…" said Kisshu as he felt Ichigo tugging his shirt._

"_Kish, she is special and she won't be alone, they have with them children from the village who have nobody and are special too."_

"_She doesn't need anyone else, she has me…and if she goes, I go too…"_

_His grandfather sighed, looked at the two men and nodded. One of the men suddenly grabbed Kisshu's arm and took him away from Ichigo and the other man took Ichigo's hand and started dragging her outside, she tried to struggle against the man's grip and reached for Kisshu who reached for her back. The man took her outside and inside a car where other children were too, Kisshu got rid of the man's grip and run outside in an attempt to stop the man from taking his best friend away from him, from taking her to God knows where._

"_No! Ichigo!" he screamed as he run to her but was held tightly by his grandfather_

"_Kish, they will take good care of her" he told him, as the other man walked past him and went inside the car, the man that was holding Ichigo, who was now crying, pushed her inside the car and quickly closed the door, she keep hitting on the car's window glass and staring at Kisshu while crying._

"_No, get her back!" yelled the young alien_

"_KISH! KISSHU!" yelled the strawberry haired girl as the car drove off _

"_ICHIGO!"_

Two golden eyes opened suddenly and the figure stood up quickly from the bed, panting, sweating…

'That dream again…' thought the boy as he calmed himself down and sighed. He stood up from the bed and opened the curtains and let the sun inside his room, shining against his pale muscular skin, he put an arm above his eyes to block them from the sun. The teenager boy then turned around to his bedside table and picked up a picture from it, in the picture could be seen two kids hugging each other and four adults smiling in the background, after staring at it for a few moments, he sighed and closed his eyes and murmured…

"It's has been 12 years…Ichigo…"

TBC…

A/N: My very first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic! I absolutely love the Kisshu x Ichigo couple (screw Masaya…sorry to all Masaya fans) and after reading such beautiful stories about these two I couldn't help but do my own AND I have been having this dream every night so I decided to write this! Please review and tell me what you think, should I continue?


	2. One of them?

Never forgetting you

Chapter 2 – One of them?

Kisshu sighed as he placed the picture back on his bedside table, he walked to the bathroom and took a shower, while taking it he leaned against the wall as the water run down his body and closed his eyes…

"Why…why do I still have this hope that I will see her again…it has been twelve years since they took her…I don't know what they have been doing to her…I don't even know if she is alive…but why I still hold this hope that I will see her again one day…"

He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub; he put his clothes on and walked downstairs while drying his hair. His grandfather was already up and eating breakfast, he looked up and smiled at his seventeen year old grandson when he walked in the room.

"Good morning, Kisshu"

"Morning…" he replied in a dry tone, his grandfather sighed. Kisshu and his grandfather haven't been properly in the good terms since twelve years ago, since that day the two men took Ichigo away, his grandfather tried to make up with him but Kisshu didn't want to give in, he blamed his grandfather for letting the two men taking Ichigo away from the village, away from him. Kisshu's grandfather sighed again, remembering what happened shortly after Ichigo was taken…

"_WHY? WHY YOU LET THEM TAKE HER AWAY?" yelled the young Kisshu at his grandfather, rage, madness, anger was all he felt right now towards his grandfather._

"_Kish please try to understand, Ichigo just like every human is blessed with an animal feature, without her parents here she has got nobody to help her control her powers. Those men took all the children of her age to help them and teach them how to control their animal instincts."_

"_She is just 3 years! Almost 4! And you let those men take her to God knows where, doing what the hell they want to her!"_

"_Kisshu they are going to help her, those men specialized in this kind of cases, they are going to help her"_

"_And you believe in them? How do you know they won't use her for experiments or even kill her?"_

"_Kisshu…"_

"_I made a promise; I promised I would protect her no matter what! And now thanks to you I can't fulfill this promise! I HATE YOU!" yelled Kisshu as he ran to his room and slammed the door._

"_Kisshu!"_

Kisshu didn't say anything else to his grandfather; he just put the milk in a glass and quickly drank it, the less time he stayed near his grandfather, the better. As soon as he finished, he walked to the door and opened it but before he left, he was stopped by his grandfather calling him.

"Kisshu…how long are you going to act like this with me…? It has been twelve years…"

"Yes…it has been twelve years since you took my best friend away from me…"

"Kish…you're never going to forgive me…? Are you never going to understand that what I did was for her own good?"

"Good…? GOOD? How can you say something like that? How can you say that taking away a young girl, letting two unknown men take her away to do the hell they want with her, how can you say that doing this was for her own GOOD?"

"Kisshu, please, understand that I would have been pleased to have her live here with me and you but we didn't know how to take care of her when her powers started to show up."

"I would have find a way to help her but I would NEVER let unknown people lay a single finger on her!"

"Kish do you love this girl…?"

"Maybe I did but you destroyed my chance to be happy when you decided to let them take her"

"Kish please, forgive me…"

"Never…only one more year, one more year and I will leave this damn house and go live to my own" said Kisshu in a cold tone and with that he left the house, leaving his grandfather alone and sighing…

- ….. -

Kisshu walked alone down the streets, his face only showed one emotion…sadness and nothing else, nobody could ever understand how important Ichigo was to him, how much it hurt him to be away from her…

"Hey Kish!" called a voice, Kisshu stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the person who talked, he found his two alien friends walking to him, one was taller than him, had purple hair caught in a pigtail that fell ahead from his ears like Kisshu's two pigtails, he had dark purple eyes, his face was always serious, he barely smiled, his name was Pai and he was nineteen. The other one, the one who called Kisshu, was the shortest of the three of them; he had dark brown hair with two pigtails on the top of his head and orange eyes, his name was Taruto and he was twelve, both the two boys had big and pointy ears like Kisshu since they also were aliens.

"Hey guys…" said Kisshu trying to hide his sad tone but failed completely, Taruto didn't know why but Pai knew

"Let me guess, you're down like this because today is the 12nd anniversary…" said Pai, Kisshu sighed and nodded. Pai was seven years old when the demons attacked the village, twelve years ago while Taruto was only a newborn when all of this happened, like Kisshu, Pai also lost his parents in the battle but Taruto didn't, his parents were able to survive the battle and both of them were willing to take in Kisshu and Pai in their family before they knew that the two orphan boys still had family alive, Kisshu had his grandfather while Pai had his aunt and uncle.

"What? What happened twelve years ago?" asked Taruto curiously

"Kisshu lost his best friend twelve years ago, a human girl with cat features if I remember well" said Pai

"What? Did she die in the battle?"

"No, she was taken by two men who said that they would help her and the other humans with animal features to control their powers" Kisshu only scolded at this

"Ehh? That's weird…"

"It is…and I don't even know if what they said was true…I don't even know what they did to her there…" spoke finally Kisshu in a sad tone; Taruto looked at him with a sad look

"Was she really that important to you Kish?"

"You don't know how much, Tart…"

Pai and Taruto tried not to touch in the Ichigo subject in front of Kisshu during all the day until Taruto suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yes! Now I remembered something that my mother told me today!"

Both the older alien boys looked at him with a curious look

"My mother told me that she and other people were going to be very busy today, cleaning a big apartment for the new people that are moving to this village"

"New…people…?" said Kisshu

"Yes, I believe they are humans and I think most of them are around yours and Pai's age"

"I have heard a few rumors about that too in the past days but I didn't know if it was really true or not" said Pai, Kisshu didn't say anything, he was too lost in his train of thoughts to hear anything that his friends were saying by now…

'New people…? Humans…? Could…could it be…? No…no Kisshu don't get your hopes up, don't…you will only be more heart broken…but then…what if it is true…?'

Kisshu didn't know if it was true…could it be a sign? Could it be a message that after twelve years she was back…? Could she be…one of them…?

TBC…

**A/N: Here it is the second chappie ^^ I know it's kinda short but I wanna leave the suspense up XD **

**Kisshu: You're being mean you know…**

**Me: yeah yeah, whatever you say Kishi, now leave the message or no Koneko-chan for you…**

**Kisshu: Fine…Read and Review please!**

**Me: Good boy ^^**


	3. She might not remember you

Disclaimer: Nadia belongs to me, the other characters belong to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida ^-^

Never forgetting you

Chapter 3 – She might not remember you

"I think we should see who they are; after all since they are moving here, we can get to know them!" said Taruto, Pai nodded in agreement

"That might be interesting, what you think Kish? Are you going to join us?" asked the oldest alien but Kisshu was still lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't listen to his friend talking to him, Pai raised an eyebrow and tried again

"Kish?"

"…."

He sighed and tried once again, trying to remain calm

"Kisshu?"

"….."

This was it, this time he snapped

"KISSHU IKISATASHI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

This time Kisshu broke the train of thoughts and looked at his two friends, Taruto had his ears covered so he wouldn't listen to Pai yelling while the other alien was taking a deep breath and rubbing the sides of his head, trying to go back to the normal, every people that was walking by them, stopped what they were doing and stared at the three aliens in confusion, Kisshu joined them and put a confusion look in his face, he didn't know why Pai snapped like that

"Something wrong, Pai?"

"Uh Kisshu he was talking to you about ten minutes and you weren't listening to a single word he was telling you" said Taruto while uncovering his ears and the people went back to what they were doing

"Oh, sorry about that…"

Pai sighed and looked at him

"What the hell were you thinking so deep, that, you weren't listening to a single word I was saying?"

"I was just thinking about some stuff…"

"Let me guess, about Ichigo?" replied Pai, he didn't really want to touch that subject but he couldn't help it, Kisshu sighed and looked away

"So what if I was…."

"Kisshu Ikisatashi did your hopes grew from 50% to 100% after what Taruto told you?" Kisshu still didn't look at him

"Kisshu?"

"Alright, yes that new did light up some of my hopes and what of it!"

"Kisshu, look at me…" said Pai, slowly the green haired alien looked at his friend

"Don't get your hopes too high…she might not be one of them…and even if she is part of that group…I hope you know that she might not remember you anymore" said Pai kind of in a cold tone and with that he walked past a now shocked Kisshu, Taruto looked at his green haired friend with concern before following Pai.

"Don't you think you were a bit rough with him…?" asked Taruto

"He was getting his hopes too high Taruto, I need to settle him back on the floor before he gets hurt again, believe me this kid, I only said those things for his own good" replied Pai.

Kisshu now had a sad look on his face; he hung his head down and sighed and started walking on the opposite way, that, his friends went. Maybe Pai was right…maybe Ichigo wasn't among the group that was moving to the village...and Pai was also right about the part she wouldn't remember him…if Ichigo was truly among these people, if she really was back, there was a big chance that she wouldn't remember who he was…

"Who am I kidding…? Of course she won't remember me…it has been twelve years…and she doesn't have anything from me that would make her always think about me…" he murmured low as he walked down the river, he sat down on the grass and stared at the river as it moved fast. He sighed and pushed his legs against his chest and laid his head on his knees, he wanted to cry but no tears came…

"Kisshu? Is something wrong?" asked suddenly someone, sounded like a female voice. Slowly the green haired alien looked to see a baby blue haired and green eyed, alien girl looking at him with a worried look.

"Oh hey, Nadia…" murmured Kisshu, Nadia was another of Kisshu's alien friends and she is usually addressed as the Great Adviser since all her friends ask for her advises and they usually work, she is eighteen and has got a seventeen year old sister named Louhi, who is crazy in love with Kisshu. Nadia sighed and put her hands on her hips before she sat down next to the amber eyed alien.

"Alright kid, what's wrong? I have never seen you so depressed before"

"Things of mine…."

"Kish if you want to talk, just talk to me okay? I'm always here for you and after all, aren't I the Great Adviser?" joked Nadia and she was able to make Kisshu smile a little and he knew that nothing could escape this girl, so he just unburdened with her.

"You know what happened twelve years ago to me, don't you?"

"Yes, besides losing your parents, you also…lost your best friend right…?"

"Yes…today is the 12th anniversary…since she was taken away from me, it still hurts when I think about that…it has been twelve years but I never forgot her and now Taruto told me that today, a group of humans is moving here and that they look around mine and Pai's age…I just started wondering if she is among that group…"

"Yes I have heard about that new too, well then if she is among that group then it's wonderful Kish, you will be able to see her again"

"That's what I thought but then Pai told me something that made me think even more about this…and I think he might be right…Nadia it has been long twelve years since she was taken, she has nothing that bond both of us…she won't remember me…"

"Ohhh I see your problem now, well Kish, first what you have to do is go and see if she is part of that group, if she is and a after she is settled in the village all you have to do is talk to her and see if she remembers you"

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Simple, my friend, if Ichigo doesn't remember you then you have to make her remember, start being her friend again, someone she can trust"

"Someone she can trust…" whispered Kisshu, Nadia nodded and smiled. Then they saw Taruto flying towards them and landing in front of them.

"They are here! The humans just arrived!" said Taruto, Nadia smiled again and looked at Kisshu who looked a little nervous and concerned. She took his hand and pulled him up, then winked at him.

"Come on, it's time" she said, Kisshu smiled a little and nodded. The three of them flew up and went back to the gates of the village, there was a huge group of villagers watching the big car enter the village. Kisshu, Nadia and Taruto tried to land in the first line of the group, so they could see better who the new humans were. The big car stopped and the people started walking out.

First were two men, one had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, his hair was caught in a big ponytail that stopped by his waist, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, on his back were two white wings so the villagers immediately knew he wasn't human but an angel. Next to the brown haired man was a blond haired and sapphire blue eyed boy, he didn't look as old as the brown haired man, he looked like he was a teenager maybe almost an adult, on the top of his blond hair popped out two grey cat ears, he was wearing a black t-shirt and white pants, where it could be seen also a grey cat tail. The two boys turned to the car and the brown haired one reached out his hand, he helped a young angel girl out of the car, she had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes, she had a ribbon tied around her hair and was wearing red clothes, two white wings popped out of her back.

Followed by her came a boy, his age around the 15 or 16, he had short black hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes, he was wearing a dark grey outfit and from his back two white wings.

'For now its three angels and a human with cat features…' thought Kisshu

The blond boy reached out his hand, after the light brown haired angel stepped out, and helped out of the car a long blond haired and brown eyed girl, her hair reached her back and she was wearing light yellow clothes, from her head popped out two white rabbit ears but from under her dress was a long white cat tail and had a red ribbon tied on it. After she walked next to the red dressed girl, from the car came a beautiful girl with purple hair and blue eyes, dressed in a dark purple dress, she had grey wolf features. Right behind her and refusing the help of the brown haired man, jumped out of the car a little girl, around Taruto's age, she was short blond haired and had brown eyes, she wore a yellow dress, from behind her hair it could be seen two small monkey ears and from under her dress a curled monkey tail.

"A human with two animal features is rare, the wolf girl is really beautiful and the monkey girl must be around Taruto's age or something" murmured Nadia

After the monkey girl, came a green haired and blue eyed girl that kind of caught Pai's attention, she was wearing a dark green dress, her green hair was caught in two long braids and she looked kind of a shy girl and didn't like she had animal features but she had. Following after her walked out, in a graceful way, a young girl with dark blue hair caught in two round odangos and she had dark brown eyes, she was wearing a light blue dress, from her back came two dark blue bird wings and from her dress popped out a small dark blue tail.

"They said it was a group of 10 people, 9 are out so the next one must be the last" said Nadia, Kisshu felt his heart beating hard; he was trembling, sweating and gulping slightly.

The blond haired man helped out of the car, the last member of the group, she had strawberry red hair, caught in two pigtails with two red ribbons, and she had warm, chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing a light pink dress, from her head popped out two black ears and from under her dress a long black cat tail with a red ribbon and a golden bell tied around it. Kisshu's eyes widened, he couldn't believe in his eyes…it was her…it was really her…Ichigo…she was really back…after twelve years she was back.

For a moment, Ichigo and Kisshu's eyes met. Kisshu felt his eyes kind of watering when he looked at her but he quickly wiped the tears away, Ichigo stared at him and slightly cocked her head to the side, this moment was cut off when the blond haired boy turned to her and said:

"Come on Ichigo, we have to go the apartment and unpack our things"

The strawberry haired girl only nodded, she took one last and quick glance at Kisshu and left with the group…

TBC…

A/N: Here it is finally the 3rd chapter ^^ So the order of the people that came out of the car are:

1st – Keiichiro Akasaka (he is part of the angel tribe and son of one of the men that took Ichigo in the first chapter), 2nd – Ryou Shirogane, (he is a human with the grey cat DNA and also son of the second man that took Ichigo in the first chapter), 3rd – Ringo Akai (she is part of the angel tribe too), 4th – Masaya Aoyama (also part of the angel tribe), 5th – Berry Shirayuki, 6th – Zakuro Fujiwara, 7th- Pudding Fong, 8th – Lettuce Midorikawa, 9th – Mint Aizawa, 10th – Ichigo Momomiya.

**Me: Now Kisshu and Ichigo, stop flirting with each other and say your words please ^^**

**Kisshu: *sigh* Fine, Read and Review!**

**Ichigo: And don't forget to vote on the profile poll! It really will help starting the future fanfic "Blind Love"**

**Kisshu: Now can we go back to what you were doing?**

**Me: Sure, just don't get too far . **


	4. Do you remember me?

A/N: The pink music box that Kisshu gives Ichigo in this chapter, originally, belongs to the anime Ashita no Nadja, if you want to listen to the melody while you're reading, search on youtube for "Nadja music box" or "Omoi o tsumugu Orgel" ^^

Never forgetting you

Chapter 4 – Do you remember me?

Kisshu keep staring at Ichigo until she was out of his sight then he sighed sadly and hanged his head down.

"That ruby haired girl was staring at Kisshu" said Taruto as he looked up at Nadia and Kisshu, who was still in a deep silence.

"That was _Her_ Tart…" murmured Nadia as she lowered down to the young alien size and whispered in his ear, Taruto's orange eyes slight widened and he whispered back:

"You mean, Kisshu's friend?"

Nadia nodded and sat up again and she looked at Kisshu, he was facing the floor, hiding the few tears that were in his eyes threatening to fall at any moment. The blue haired girl looked at him worried and tried to cheer him up.

"I think she remembered you"

"…."

"I mean, you were the first one that she looked at and she was staring at you for so long…that must mean something, don't you think? It's good that after twelve years, she does remember y-"

"She doesn't…" whispered finally Kisshu as he whipped the tears in his eyes and looked back up

"Huh?"

"She…she doesn't remember me Nadia….she doesn't…know who I am…"

"Kish she was staring at you, you were the only one that her eyes were looking at!" exclaimed Nadia, Kisshu only shook his head in sadness

"No…I have known her since she was born Nadia…if she remembered me, she wouldn't care if anyone was watching and she would have just jumped at me like she always did as a kid…"

"Kish…"

"But you were right Nadia…I won't give up, I will just start everything from the beginning, I'm going to meet her and figure out if she has forgot everything about me…if she did, then I will start from the beginning…"

Nadia kind of smiled at her friend, he was acting strong like he always did, he never liked to show weakness since his parent's death, always trying to smile and be strong even when deep inside he wasn't feeling that and she knew that he was feeling sad, she couldn't tell how important Ichigo was to Kisshu but she knew that she was special to him and she also knew that he would do everything for her, even giving his life for her.

"Well, I guess I will get going then.." said Kisshu as he walked away from the group, he first needed to clear his head before seeing her again. The green haired alien walked alone towards the river, the same place where he was before Ichigo and the others arrived, the same place where his memories of him and her playing when kids remained alive, at last for him…

But before he could get there an annoying voice interrupted his train of thoughts and blocked his path towards the river.

"Kiiiiiiisssssshhhhhuuuuu!"

It was a female voice that Kisshu knew pretty well, he closed his eyes and sighed, a pair of arms wrapped suddenly around him and weight was pressed against his back.

"Kish! Where were you sweet heart? I didn't see you around today!" said the baby blue and pink eyed female alien

"Louhi…get…off my back now…" he murmured, Louhi was Nadia's youngest sister and was crazy in love with Kisshu and he knew it but he didn't return her feelings.

"Awww why? I like being close to you, my love!"

"I said get off my back NOW!" he suddenly snapped at her, she was kind of shocked at him and let him go.

"Why are you acting so mean to me?" she said as she pouted slightly

"I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone, Louhi…"

"Awww Kish but I love you! You can tell me!"

"When are you going to understand this, I have told you so many times already! I don't return your feelings!" said the alien teen trying to remain calm as possible

"Tch, tch, tch…rejection only means that you like me Kish-kun!" she said, Kisshu only groaned and glared at her

"Look I'm not in the mood so just leave me alone!" he yelled and then teleported away, away from her, away from everything…

Meanwhile at the apartment, the new group just got there and was waiting for the owner to get them to their rooms so they could unpack and settle their things.

"Welcome to our village, we hope that you will be happy to live here. We only had this apartment left and we don't have ten rooms so you will have to slip into two and share the same room." Said the blond haired woman, she was human and it could be seen that she had the DNA of a white fox.

"That's alright, we don't mind" said the blond haired teenager

"Very well but first I need to know your names" she said

"Oh of course, we're sorry for not introducing earlier, I am Keiichiro Akasaka and this blond haired boy is my companion Ryou Shirogane" introduced the long brown haired man, Ryou took the woman's hand and kissed it making her blush, quickly recovering from it, she looked at the teenager group behind the two men, they bowed politely before introducing themselves.

"I'm Ringo Akai" said the angel girl dressed in red clothes

"Masaya Aoyama" said the dark grey dressed, angel boy, the only male from the group not counting with Ryou and Keiichiro.

"I'm Berry Shirayuki" said the half cat and half rabbit girl

"Zakuro…Zakuro Fujiwara" said the wolf girl

"I'm Pudding Fong, Na no da!" said the monkey girl

"R-Retasu M-Midoriwaka" said the green haired girl

"Minto Aizawa" said the bird girl

"And I'm Ichigo Momomiya" said the black cat girl

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I will leave you now to unpack your things and settle here" with these words said, the woman left the apartment. The group picked up their bags and went to settle in.

"Zakuro onee-sama, may I share my room with you?" asked Mint, the blue bird girl, Zakuro only nodded and the two left to their room.

"I guess we can share our room, ne Pudding-chan?" said Retasu

"Sure, Na no da!" said the monkey girl and the two also left, Ichigo picked up her bag and went to her room when Masaya approached her with his bag.

"Hey Ichigo!" She looked up at him

"Oh, Masaya"

"Shall we share our room?" he asked, she didn't know what to say, she looked at the floor and tried to answer

"U-Uh…I…"

"Sorry Masaya-kun! She is with me already!" said Berry, suddenly popping out of nowhere which startled the two teens.

"Oh well, I guess I will share my room with Ringo then" he said, sounding kind of disappointed and then he left, Ichigo let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she and Berry walked inside their room.

"Thank you so much, Berry! You saved me!" she said, Berry giggled and winked at her

"No problem!" she said, the two unpacked their things and decided which bed would be theirs, which side of the wardrobe they would take and other stuff for hours…until Ryou knocked and walked in.

"You two finished?" he asked

"She is, I'm almost done!" said Berry

"Good, Ichigo I need you"

"And what for?"

"I need you to go to the market and buy some food and paints so we can color the rooms' walls tomorrow" he said as he handed her the list and the money, she took it but then looked at him

"Alright but…just me?" asked the strawberry haired girl

"Yes since you're the only one that is done unpacking"

"Whaaaat? That's not fair Ryou! I have to wait for someone to be finished as well! I can't handle all of this on my own!"

"Sorry cat girl but we need the things now and the sun is already setting so you better hurry up and go now" said the blond teen as he walked out of the room

"Wait a second right there! I don't even know where the damn market is!" she scolded, Ryou keep walking but answered her

"Ask people for the directions, now hurry up" and with that he left the room, leaving a mad Ichigo and a giggling Berry behind.

"I HATE YOU RYOU!"

She then sighed and since she had no choice left, she left towards the market but was mumbling curses to Ryou the whole way there.

"I don't even know where the market is! Who does Ryou think I am? His slave?" she complained, she keep walking and mumbling more and more curses to the blond teen until she bumped into someone, she would have fall if the person who she had bumped into didn't catch her by holding her arm.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was walking!" she apologized once she regained her balance

"No, it was my fault too I wasn't looking where I was going either!" said the person, a male by the sound of the voice, Ichigo opened her eyes and noticed that the person she had just bumped into was no more than the green haired alien that she had stared at when she walked out of the car, this evening.

"It's you…" she murmured, Kisshu opened his amber eyes as well and saw Ichigo, his eyes widened at this

"Ichigo…" he whispered low but it was enough for her to hear him saying her name since she was close to him, when he said this, her face turned into a confused one.

"Hum…excuse me but…how do you know my name?" she asked and this surprised Kisshu, he wasn't excepting her to hear him whispering her name

"I…I…uh…" he didn't know what to say, should he tell her that they used to be best friends twelve years ago? That they have known each other since they were born? She probably wouldn't remember him but then…what would he gain by lying to her? What could he possibly do for her to gain her memories with him back…? He never lied to anyone in his whole life, he sighed at this…he never lied before and it wasn't now he was going to start…especially to her.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, Ichigo…after all…it has been twelve years since we last saw each other, you were just a three year old girl back there…" he said as he faked a smile, trying not to sound in pain, Ichigo blinked her eyes and cocked her head to the side, still confused but curious as well

"Hum…you're right I can't remember who you are but…somehow your face…your eyes…they are familiar to me, I don't know why but…you are!" she said, Kisshu was caught off guard by this, did she just said that he was familiar to her? Maybe…maybe all the hope wasn't gone after all…

"What's your name?" she asked and he smiled

"We have known each other since we were born and we were the best of friends…you loved to tease me by calling me Kishi…but anyway my name is Kisshu"

Once he told her his name, flashbacks started coming to her one by one and she didn't know why…

"_Well, well, what we have here? Did this kitty girl lost her mommy and daddy?" said a young boy as he held the doll of a young strawberry haired, cat girl_

"_G-Give me back my doll, please!" she said while jumping up and down trying to catch her doll but the boy and his friends just held it higher and threw it to each other making her run around one after another, they laughed at her and she was in verge of crying…_

"_Aww the little kitty is crying?"_

"_Please…please give my doll back!"_

"_And what if I don't?"_

"_If you don't, I will kick your damn ass and you will just run behind your mommy" said suddenly a new voice, they all looked to see a five year old, forest green haired and amber eyed, alien boy. He glared at them and held his hand out._

"_Give me the doll…"_

"_Oh what we have here, a tough little guy? Well come here and make me!" said the boy that held the doll, Kisshu smirked at this and when the boy less excepted, the alien was standing behind him and holding his arms behind his back, hard._

"_Gaaahh! Let go! Let go! It hurts!" whined the boy, Kisshu grinned and then snatched the doll off the boy's hands and then let him go._

"_Leave now and don't ever mess with her again or next time I won't be this gentle…" he said in a cold tone, the group of boys ran off scared. Kisshu scolded and then turned to the cat girl, he handed her back the doll, she took it and then hugged him._

"_Thank you, Kishi!"_

"_Uhhh…sure…"_

_~.~.~_

"_Not fair! You cheated! I thought you were hurt!" _

"_Awww you were worried about me, Kishi?" said the little girl as she jumped at the boy and hugged him but it was so strong that they both fell in the water again._

"_Don't call me Kishi! I told you already its Kisshu!" complained the boy_

"_Alright, Ki-ssu!" said the girl as she giggled, the alien boy pouted_

_~.~.~_

"_They don't need to take care of her…I will take care of her, I promised that to her mother and I will do it…"_

"_She doesn't need anyone else, she has me…and if she goes, I go too…"_

_~.~.~_

"_No! Ichigo!"_

"_KISH! KISSHU!" yelled the strawberry haired girl as the car drove off _

"_ICHIGO!"_

_~.~.~_

Ichigo's eyes widened and she gasped

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Kisshu, Ichigo looked up at him, gaping slightly and she felt her eyes water and before both of them knew, she was in his arms, hugging him around the waist and burying her head in his chest, tugging tight in his shirt…Kisshu was caught off guard by this act, he was so shocked, he had no idea that she would remember him just by him telling her his name…after twelve years…still shocked but also happy, he wrapped his arms protectively around his strawberry cat girl, he didn't want to let go, not now, not ever…he wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream…he looked down at the girl in his arms…

"K-Kish…is this…really you…?" she asked, her cat ears dropped and her tail wrapped around their waists, small tears in the corner of her eyes, Kish smiled and lifted her chin with his hand and then with the other, wiped the tears away.

"Yes Kitten, it's me…" she smiled and buried her face in his chest again, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before breaking apart.

"I missed you so much Kish…I'm sorry I didn't remember you but so many things happened in these past twelve years th-" she was stopped by his finger placed on her lips, she kind of blushed at this

"It's all right Koneko…I knew it would be hard for you to remember me since you were just three when you were taken…I actually didn't except you to remember me by me just telling you my name…I never forgot you Ichigo, every day, every week, every year I would think of you…"

"Kish…"

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm acting a little too emotional here" he said and she giggled

"Where were you going before we bumped into each other?"

"Oh my god! I completely forgot! I have to go to the market to buy some food and paints!" she said, Kisshu chuckled

"I suppose you don't know where the market is" he said, she blushed in embarrassment and looked down, Kisshu laughed at this and then took her hand.

"Come on, I will take you there and help you carry those things, I can see you need help…you carrying food and paints at the same, I'm sure it won't have an happy ending" he said and she pouted, then stuck her tongue out at him. Kish took her to the market and like he said, he helped her buy and carry the things, on their way back to the apartment; they decided to stop by a café and have some drinks.

"So who were those people that came with you in the car?"he asked as they sat down and drank their fresh drinks.

"Oh they are some friends"

"Who were the angels and the blond guy?" he asked

"Oh the red dressed angel is Ringo, she is very nice and sweet, the youngest male angel was Masaya and the older was Keiichiro. The blond, grey cat, boy was Ryou. And before you ask, the bird girl was Mint, the green haired was Retasu-chan, the monkey was Pudding, the wolf was Zakuro-san and the half rabbit, half cat girl was Berry, I found out that she is my half-sister!" she said, Kisshu almost choked on his drink when he heard this (A/N: Remember in the first chapter when I said that Ichigo's father had the DNA of an Andes Mountain Cat? Yep that's why!)

"Y-Your h-half-sister?"

"Yes, apparently my father was married before he met my mom and lived in another village, the woman was human and had the DNA of a rabbit so that's why Berry is half cat and half rabbit, she is one, almost two years older than me. When my dad met my mom, he had recently divorced from Berry's mom, so they moved to this village and later after they were married, I was born" she explained

"Oh I see, so…where did you met her?"

"Remember those kids that were in the car of the men that took me? She was among them, the demons also attacked her village and her mom died there too. They took her and the kids that now are my friends with them as well." She said, Kisshu kind of shivered at that

"That memory haunts me every night…" he said, Ichigo looked at him and then smiled, she placed her hand on his

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" she said, Kisshu returned the smile and then kind of looked away, to hide his sudden blush on his cheeks. They finished their drinks and walked back to the apartment.

"Well, it's here. Thanks for the help, Kish" she said as both of them set the bags down on the kitchen table

"Anytime, you are going to paint your rooms' walls?" he asked, she nodded in response

"Well, if you need any help with it, just call me. I don't have anything better to do!" he offered

"That would be great! We start tomorrow in the morning then!"

"I will be right here. Oh! I almost forgot, I still have with me, something that belonged to your mother…I'm sure you would like to have it with you, now?"

"Yes…I would…" she said kind of in a sad tone as she remembered her dear parents

"I will go, get it then" he said and then teleported away, while he was gone, Ichigo arranged the things in the kitchen. After a while, Kisshu came back, in his hands was a small pink and gold box, he put it on the kitchen's table so she could look at it.

"Is this…" she started saying but said no more, after staring at the box of a while she opened it. Her eyes widened as out of the box started playing a soft melody…while listening to it, both the green haired alien and cat girl sat down in a chair, his hand of hers…

"This…this brings so many memories back…" said Ichigo, Kisshu chuckled slightly at the sudden memory that crossed his mind

"Remember when our mothers used this melody to make us go sleep, when we had that sleepover at your house?" he said, Ichigo giggled at the memory and nodded.

"Yes, we were very stubborn and didn't want to sleep…"

"But this music box was their ultimate weapon against our stubbornness, I think we fell asleep no less than five minutes after we listened to this melody" said Kisshu, Ichigo smiled and closed the music box, then both of them stood up and before he left, by teleporting away, she hugged him and buried her head in his chest once again, he blushed slightly at this but then returned the hug, one hand around her waist and the other on her head.

"Thank you, Kish…" she said

"Anytime Kitten…anytime…" he said

TBC…


	5. Painting walls

Never forgetting you

Chapter 5 – Painting walls

Shortly after Kisshu had left, Ichigo walked to her room to put it in a safe place her mother's music box. She smiled as she put it on her side of the wardrobe, she stroked it softly before closing the doors and leaving the room, back to downstairs where the others were, she wondered when they got to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, where were you? I didn't see you when I came home"

"Oh we were in the living room, we had the door closed so that's why you didn't see or listen to us" answered Berry, Ichigo nodded and went to help Retasu cooking the dinner, while they did they talked.

"Who was here with you, Ichigo? We heard another voice besides yours" asked Masaya

"Oh, a friend of mine" said Ichigo as she smiled

"A friend huh?" said Ryou as he raised an eyebrow

"Yes a friend, a childhood friend, MY best friends anything wrong with it?" said the cat-girl kind of annoyed, were these two starting to get jealous of Kisshu or what? Zakuro noticed this and decided to calm down the climate before Ichigo snapped at so many questions from the two boys.

"And it was a MALE friend…" before Ichigo could answer to Masaya's comment, Zakuro interrupted

"I think none of us has the right to comment about Ichigo's life or friends, she can be friends with whoever she wants to be, we have nothing to do with it and besides if he is a childhood friend of Ichigo's I'm sure it's pretty normal that they want to talk with each other, like I said we have nothing to do with Ichigo's friendships…especially you two…" she said this last sentence as she stared at Ryou and Masaya who zipped their mouth shut while Ichigo gave the 'Thank you' look to Zakuro who smiled in return. Soon the dinner was done and they all went to eat, while they did they keep talking but nobody talked about Ichigo's friend the whole time.

"All right girls…and boy…tomorrow we will have a busy and hard day, we will be painting the walls so go to bed, we will start earlier in the morning." Said Ryou, the group nodded and went to bed. Before she went to bed, Ichigo walked over the wardrobe and picked up the music box, she sat down on her bed and opened it, the soft melody started playing…

Berry, who was just done dressing her night gown, was laying down on her bed when she listened to the melody; she sat back up on the bed and looked at Ichigo.

"Waahh that music box is so pretty! Why you never showed me it before?" she asked, Ichigo giggled

"That's because I didn't have it with me until today"

"Ohhh was that childhood friend of yours who gave it to you?"

"Yes, actually this music box belonged to my mother but Kisshu-kun kept it when I was taken by Ryou and Keiichiro's fathers, he gave it back since it was so important to me…" Berry giggled at this

"Kisshu-kun? That's his name huh? You look pretty fond to him, Ichi! Are you sure you're just 'best friends'?" she asked, Ichigo blushed at this, she closed the music box and placed it back inside the wardrobe, then looked away.

"Of course we are just friends Berry! There is nothing more between me and Kish but friendship, we are just best friends that's all…"

"Weeeellll if you say so…I'm going to sleep, night Ichi" said Berry as she laid back down on her bed and fell asleep, Ichigo said goodnight as well before she laid down on her bed as well but before she fell asleep, something was wandering in her mind…Berry's words…

'_What if there is more than just friendship between me and Kish…? But…I just met him again after these long twelve years…even if I did like him…why would he like me? He probably has found someone he likes already…I mean who wouldn't like him? He is so sweet, caring, funny…what am I thinking! Get a grip Ichigo! I better keep my mouth shut and be just his friend before I do something that ruins our friendship forever…we are just friends and nothing more…' _with that she yawned, cuddled in her pillow and quickly fell in a sleep.

It was just around the eight in the morning when Ryou came in and woke up the girls and Masaya to start working but it was really hard for them to get up, they were really sleepy and the sun was barely out…but they knew they had to get up and get to work so they ended up getting up even though there were a lot of complains since there were only two bathrooms in the apartment and they were eight…

When they were done they went downstairs eat something fast, Ichigo was the first done with breakfast since she still had to go to Kisshu's house and get him before they started to paint the walls.

"Where are you going Ichigo? We are about to start you know!" yelled Ryou when he saw Ichigo putting her shoes on.

"I know, I know, don't think I'm trying to skip Shirogane! I'm just going to get Kish, he said he would help us painting the walls!" said Ichigo as she opened the door and run out leaving a confused Ryou behind.

"Kish…?" he said, Berry popped her out of the kitchen and giggled

"It's her friend from yesterday, Ryou!"

Meanwhile Ichigo was running around the village, a few people were already up and opening their shops to start working, she wandered around and asked herself if Kish still lived in the same place.

"Humm…god I hope so…" she murmured as she got to the house where Kisshu supposedly lived, she was about to knock but suddenly stopped herself.

"What if he doesn't live here anymore…? I will just get myself embarrassed! I better look around the windows and see if I can find him in the house" she said and started looking around until she found a high tree near a window and she remembered that tree was the one that stayed near Kisshu's bedroom. She started climbing up the tree, not daring to look down since she hated heights very much and when she was sure it was safe to be in the branch, she knocked in the window…no answer…she wondered if she should knock again…she decided she would and was about to do it when the branch suddenly broke causing her to fall.

"Meow! Nya!" were the words that slipped out her mouth when she fell on her butt, a few seconds later a green head popped out the window and looked around, when he found nobody there he started mumbling curses at someone.

"That Taruto, if he thinks knocking at the window and then run away is funny then he is so-" he didn't finish the sentence when he heard a moan of pain coming from the floor, he looked down and saw Ichigo trying to stand up while rubbing her butt and moaning in pain…

"Saved by the cat genes…sometimes I wish I had bird genes…well it could have been worse I guess, at last I didn't break my head" she mumbled

"Koneko? What are you doing down there?" said Kisshu, Ichigo looked up when she heard his voice and blushed red in embarrassment.

"K-Kish, I was just going to call you so we could go to the apartment and start the paints…" she said, Kisshu raised an eyebrow, pretty sure that she wasn't telling him the whole story and wondering why she was standing under the three and with a broken branch next to her…

"Wait a minute, I'm just getting dressed and get something to eat fast" he said went back inside, Ichigo sat down again and waited for him to come back, a couple of minutes later he came out of the house, floating while eating a few cookies, he landed in front of her, she stood up and looked at him.

"All right now tell me why you were moaning in pain and…with a broken branch right next to you…" he said and that made her blush even more, she looked down and started telling him what happened…

"I…I wasn't sure if you still lived here and I didn't want to embarrass myself by mistaking the house so…I decided to look around and see if you…were still here…" she said, her face completely flushed that it was hard to tell where her ruby hair ended and her face started, Kisshu just stared at her, blinking his eyes a couple of times before he burst in laughing, he laughed so hard that his stomach started to hurt and tears came to his eyes, Ichigo blushed even more (if that was even possible), pouted, crossed her arms and turned around, Kisshu noticed this and tried to stop laughing.

"S-Sorry! B-But this is too much!" he said while panting and wiping the tears from his eyes, away.

"Humph! Are you going to stay there laughing or are you going to come help me with the paints?"

"All right, all right I'm coming" he said, the two started walking back to the apartment while talking.

"You silly cat since when mistaking a house is embarrassing? It could happen to anyone!" said Kisshu

"Yes but…well…uh…you know how shy I am!" she said making Kisshu roll his eyes, they soon arrived the apartment where everyone was getting ready to start painting the walls.

"What took you so long cat-girl?" complained Mint, Ichigo was about to talk when Kisshu interrupted her

"Sorry it was my fault, I was the one who took too long to get up and get ready, so don't blame Ichigo"

The group looked at him; Ryou raised an eyebrow while Masaya looked at him kind of annoyed but hide it really well, some of the girls smiled and others giggled.

"I suppose you're that friend of Ichigo's right? Kish I presume?" said Ryou

"Actually it's Kisshu, Kish is just a nickname. You are…?"

"Ryou…Ryou Shirogane" answered Ryou, Ichigo stepped forward and started introducing her friends to Kisshu

"Kish, these are my friends Mint, Retasu, Pudding, Zakuro, Ringo and Masaya, my stepsister Berry and Ryou's comrade, Keiichiro. Guys this is Kisshu."

"Hey there, Kish" said everyone except Ryou and Masaya, they didn't really like the boy especially since he was so fond to Ichigo…

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Kisshu, Ryou coughed to get attention and they all turned to him

"Enough introductions, we have got work to do and it won't be done if we stay here just talking with each other…" with that he walked away, Kisshu looked at Ichigo kind of confused

"What's his problem?" asked Kisshu, Keiichiro gave him a smile before answering

"Excuse him, he just has got a temper sometimes. Well then we shall get started with the paints?" he said and everyone nodded and went to their rooms to get started.

"Well what can I paint?" asked Kisshu, Ichigo thought for a moment before Berry interrupted

"You can help Ichigo paint our room, I will help Pudding and Retasu's room since Pudding is too little to reach certain places" she said, the cat-girl and the alien both nodded before walking inside Ichigo and Berry's room.

"Well we have got a lot to paint, Koneko" said Kisshu as he let out a whistle when he looked at the room, Ichigo nodded in agreement

"All the rooms are like this, so it will take most of the day to paint all the rooms, glad we are a big group" she said

"Well then what do you want to do first?"

"Since this is my room and Berry's, we have choose these color for our walls" she said as she picked up the paints buckets, Kisshu peeked inside to see the colors.

"Pink and light yellow…let me guess pink for you and light yellow for Berry" Ichigo giggled and nodded

"That's right, these are our favorite colors and so are the other paints buckets for the other girls, blue for Mint, green for Retasu, yellow for Pudding, purple for Zakuro, red for Ringo, celestial blue for Masaya and white for both Ryou and Keiichiro."

"Well then I think we first should draw a line along the wall and ceiling so we won't mistake the sides for you and Berry."

"Never thought of it! That's a great idea Kish! Let's get started then!" said Ichigo, Kisshu chuckled and they started working

_{Song: More than a crush by Bree Sharp, song from Mew Mew Power}_

_After all the friends I've made_

_I really thought I had everything_

Kisshu and Ichigo began by measuring the wall so they could divide the room in two, one half for Ichigo's and the other for Berry

_But then I saw you_

_And you could read me too_

After they measured the room, they drew a soft line along the wall and the ceiling so the room would be divided in two, like that they wouldn't mistake when Ichigo's side ended and Berry's side began

_I never felt such a rush_

_Could this be more than a crush?_

Once the line was done, they began the fun part, color the room, they started by coloring Ichigo's side. Kisshu would paint the ceiling since he could fly while Ichigo painted the wall.

_Here I stand_

_Trying to express_

Once in a while Kisshu would stare discretely at Ichigo and smile, admiring her beauty, her cat ears and tail

_I really just want to show you how_

_You make me feel_

"Hey Kish!" called Ichigo, Kisshu turned around and when he did Ichigo poked his nose and then laughed

_So I wrapped it in a meal_

_And I was in such a rush_

Kisshu crossed his eyes and noticed the pink ball painted on the tip of his nose, Ichigo laughed more at his face

_Could this be more than a crush?_

While she laughed, he grinned and put his finger inside the bucket of pink color and then slid his finger along her cheek

_Before you came along I never thought I'd find_

"Heeeeyyy!" complained Ichigo, Kisshu laughed

"Payback, kitten!"

_Someone who understood and had their own mind_

They continued to paint the walls and ceiling but once in a while they would threw paint at each other

_Before you came along I never would've dreamed_

_The way it really was, solely how it seemed!_

Like they excepted it look long hours for them to be finished, they would take a few breaks to eat

_From the start, you read me like a book_

_The first time I looked into your eyes_

And long hours later they were done, the room was painted between the pink and light yellow colors, the bed's covers matched the walls' colors

_To my surprise_

_I never looked behind_

Both alien and cat-girl were laying down on the floor, against the wardrobe's doors, panting but laughing as well and of course all covered in pink and light yellow colors

_I never said "What's the rush?"_

_Oh oh ~ I never said "What's the rush?"_

"Well it was hard…but it's done…" said Ichigo as she looked all around the room, Kisshu laughed and looked too

"Yes, we are really tired but it was worth it" said Kisshu as he stopped looking at the room and locked his eyes on Ichigo

_Maybe it was only a crush…_

_Oh oh ~_

Ichigo looked at him too and moved close to him, Kisshu noticed this and kind of blushed and he looked away. Ichigo saw this and thought he was uncomfortable…

'_I knew it…we are nothing but friends…if we had anything else between us…it would just ruin our friendship and I don't want that…I want to be close to Kisshu…I don't want to lose him…'_ thought Ichigo as she moved back to her sitting position, Kisshu saw this but didn't look at her, he was still blushing and he didn't want her to see it.

'_What am I doing…I can't make rough moves now…I just met her again after twelve years…confessing my feelings for her would just ruin everything between us…and I don't want that to happen…ever…I lost her once…I don't want to lose her again…' _he thought but seeing her with her ears dropped just made him feel sad, he knew what it mean when she had her ears dropped…he knew she was feeling kind of sad when he moved away from her when she leaned against him, he didn't want her to feel like that so to comfort her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Ichigo was surprised by this and blushed a little when he moved close to her and held her against him, he kissed her head softly and her eyes widened, her blush increased more.

"I'm sorry I moved away like that…I was just…caught off guard when you did that…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry too…I'm sorry I startled you…"

They looked at each other eyes and noticed how close they both were to each other, a small blush appeared in both their faces and they keep like that until there was a knock at the door. They quickly separated from each other when Berry walked in.

"Wow! You guys did an amazing job here! It's great!"

"Glad you like it, Berry" said Ichigo with a smile, Berry giggled

"How is it going in the other rooms?" asked Kisshu

"We are done too, they are pretty cool too"

"Well then, I think I'm getting going" said Kisshu as he stood up, Ichigo followed

"Oh but why don't you stay here for dinner?" asked Ichigo

"I would but…" he looked down at himself, his brown and dark green clothes were now pink and light yellow, Ichigo and Berry laughed at this

"I think I need a bath, urgently…" he finished the sentence

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow again" said Ichigo, Kisshu nodded and he and Ichigo left the room, she took him to the entrance.

"Goodnight Koneko"

"Goodnight Kish" she said as he left, she stayed by the jam until he was out of sight, she smiled and closed her eyes

'_I wish I could tell you how I feel about you Kish…but I'm just afraid that it will ruin our friendship…'_

'_Oh kitten…I want you to be mine so badly…but I don't know if I should do it…I'm afraid you won't return my feeling and to ruin everything between us…'_

TBC…

A/N: And here it is the chapter 5! ^^ Thank you very much to everyone who faved and reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to know that you like my story, I will update soon. Kiiiiissshhh, Ichiiiii could you please…? *puppy eyes*

Kisshu: *rolls his eyes* fine…Read and Review!

Ichigo: and vote on the new poll on KisshuxIchigo4ever's profile! It's really important!

Me: until next time, Nya ^.~


	6. You're the only one I love!

Never forgetting you

Chapter 6 – You're the only one I love

It has been a week since Ichigo came back, she and Kisshu spent most of the days together, he would show her around the village, take her to the places where they used to play when they were children and then they would just stay either on her room in the apartment or in his home talking together. They were getting closer and closer to each other and certain people didn't like that…

"I'm off!" said Ichigo as she slipped on her shoes

"Where are you going this time?" asked Mint

"I'm going to see Kish" she answered, Mint rolled her eyes

"I know that idiot; I'm asking you WHERE he is taking you this time"

"Oh I don't really know, he said it was a surprise and a place he hasn't shown me yet. He said it was a special place and for sure I would remember what usually happened there once we get there."

"Oh well I guess I will see you later and I really mean later…" murmured Mint

"Mint leave her alone…" said Zakuro, Mint just crossed her arms

"Well I'm leaving now, bye!" said Ichigo as she run off, Berry giggled and waved at her

"Have fun!"

"Humm…I wonder how far she has gone with him…" said Ringo with a curious look, everyone stared at her

"RINGO!" yelled everyone

"What?" she asked innocently, not really understanding why everyone was staring at her like that, they were acting as if she had committed the most horrendous crime when she just asked a…innocent question? Everyone was so distracted scolding Ringo for her "innocent question" that nobody noticed the look of hatred in Masaya's eyes…

Meanwhile Ichigo run happily around the village, Kisshu told her to meet him by his house's door so that was where she was running to. When she got there she saw him there but he was with his back towards her, his hands in his pockets and he was looking at nothing in special so she supposed that he was just there waiting for her, the cat-girl was about to call him when an idea crossed her mind and she giggled. On her tiptoes Ichigo walked towards him, begging for him not to turn around just now…she moved silently and when she was close enough to him she jumped on his back, startling him.

"What the hell?" yelled Kisshu, Ichigo started laughing at his reaction, he turned around to face her

"Y-You should see your face! You look like you have just seen a ghost!"

"Ahahaha, very funny cat-girl!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry I just couldn't help. So where are you going to take that's so special?" she asked, he smiled and took her hand

"I could teleport us there but I prefer to take a walk"

"Ohhh come on! You just want me to suffer!" complained Ichigo as they started walking, Kisshu just laughed at this

"You just really want to know, don't you?"

"Yes! I spent last night thinking about the place you could possible take me!" she said as she pouted, Kisshu smiled and stopped walking and then he just held her close, which made her blush a little

"Alright then I will teleport us there but I got to warn you, close your eyes…teleport might make you a little sick if you don't" he said, she nodded and took his warning, she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, Kisshu held her close and teleported away and since the strawberry haired girl had her eyes closed, she only felt a few waves and air around her.

"You can open your eyes now" he said and she did, she looked around and found herself by the river, the ground covered in small white rocks, trees, the pure water running freely, the sight was just beautiful…perfect…

"Oh my god…this…this is beautiful…" murmured Ichigo, Kisshu smiled

"It is, isn't it? Nothing has changed here in those twelve years…this is just a great place to relax…I come here very often when I'm stressed, I always find a way to calm myself down when I'm here…"

"I think I know why you brought me here…" said Ichigo

"I guess you remembered?" he asked and she nodded

"Yes…this was the place we always played together as children"

"Yes it is, I'm glad you remembered this by yourself"

"It's a precious memory to me Kish…but I know…that this place was also the same place we last saw our parents...alive…" she murmured as she looked down, her hands touching her chest, in the place where her heart was, Kisshu's happy look disappeared when he saw the sadness that consummated his friend and if there was something he hated was seeing her sad and crying. The alien boy walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him once again; this time she didn't blush she just let herself being held safely in his arms, she felt safe in his arms like nothing could ever warm her, like he was her shield…

"I miss them so much, Kish…" she sobbed in his chest as he run his long fingers through her soft ruby hair tenderly

"I know Koneko…I know you do…I miss mine too…even if I don't show it…I do…"

"I just…can't believe that it has been already twelve years since they left…since they left me…I was just three, they promised me that they would come back to me but they didn't…why they had to leave me alone…"

"I know how you're feeling kitten, I also felt the same when I was told that mine were dead too…but Ichigo you're not alone, you have me, you always have and you always will, I will always stay here by your side, I will never, ever leave you and I will never let anyone hurt you…I made this promise to your mother twelve years ago and I'm still going to fulfill it…no matter what it takes…" he said, Ichigo was staring at him with her trembling hazel eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks and then she just laid her head against his chest, her cat ears dropped and her tail wrapped around his waist, the same position when they met a week ago…

"Thank you Kish…that means a lot to me…it means everything to me…I was so scared when Ryou and Keiichiro's fathers took me to that place, I just wanted to leave but I didn't know how…I didn't know what they were going to do with me…for two years me and the others just remained in that place, like that house belonged to us…everyone would talk to each other but I…I couldn't, I just couldn't…I was too scared…after these two years Ryou and Keiichiro's fathers started training us so we could control our powers and animal instincts…it took a lot of time, years for us to control our animal sides...but we did and now we can control ourselves pretty well but there is also another thing that I don't know why, I still want to find out why they did this to us and I think that Ryou and Keiichiro know why but won't tell us…but they taught us how to fight" she said, Kisshu's eyes widened

"Fight…?"

"Yes…we can now summon our own weapons but why they taught us how to fight…?" she looked again at Kisshu whose topaz eyes now had a mix of shock with anger

"Kish…? What's wrong…?"

"They taught you all how to fight…? This is sick…I knew it…I knew that when they took you it wasn't just for you guys to learn how to control your animal instincts like my grandfather said! I knew it!"

"Kisshu?"

"How can they…how can they use you to fight against the demons?"

"Demons? Kish what are you talking about?"

"Our enemy…the demons, the ones who killed our parents twelve years ago…I can sense that something is about to come…I guess that's the real reason behind why you and your friends came back here…that Ryou and Keiichiro guys must have know that the demons are about to attack this village again and brought you back to use you as weapons…I can't believe this!" yelled Kisshu in fury, Ichigo finally understood what he was talking about but she didn't want to see him like this, she didn't want to think about fighting now…all she wanted was to be with him so she put her hands on his face and tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, Kish it's alright, it's okay"

"No! No it's not alright Ichigo! I can't believe you're being used as a weapon to fight against the demons! Can't you see? I don't want to lose you again!" when he shouted these words Ichigo couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise…was she really that important to him…? Kisshu sighed and looked down, his eyes closed and as he tried to relax

"I'm sorry…I…I just couldn't control my anger…we were supposed to be having fun but instead I'm shouting around like a mad alien…I'm sorry kitten…I'm sure you want to go home after this whole scene…" he murmured sadly

"No" she said and this made him shout his head up

"What…?"

"I don't want to go home Kish, I want to be here with you…please…" she said as she leaned against his chest once again, she hide her face in it so he wouldn't see the red blush that was crossing her cheeks, she was still thinking about these words he told her…he didn't want to lose her…she was important to him…maybe…just maybe there could be something else between them then just simply friendship…Kisshu was also blushing but not as hard as she was, he was blushing because she was snuggling against his chest and he was shocked when she told him she wanted to be with him…so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him tightly and safely…

The day went on and the two friends remained the whole day by the river, close to each other, talking, eating but none of them dared to confess their feelings to each other, feelings that at the moment were about to explode inside them, feelings that were begging to be revealed but none of them did, none of them wanted to possibly ruin this moment between them so they just remained in each other arms, by now they were watching the sun setting in the horizon, the orange and light purple colors covered the sky and the crystal blue water of the river now seemed like gold in liquid, the soft wind brushed against the trees' leaves…

"The sunset is so beautiful…" murmured Ichigo

"It is…" replied Kisshu

"But the wind is getting kind of cold and look at these dark clouds that are coming…I think a storm is about to come…" she said, Kisshu followed her look and saw the dark clouds that were starting to cover the beautiful orange sky

"Too bad…can't believe such a beautiful day it was today and now it's about to turn into a storm…" he said, Ichigo nodded in agreement and then the green haired alien sighed

"Ichigo…I should take you home now…you know…before the storm comes, I don't want you to catch a cold…" he said, the cat-girl sighed in disappointment, she didn't want this moment to end but she knew her friend was right, the storm was about to come and if they didn't hurry and go home they would be caught in it…

"Alright then…let's go" she said and both of them stood up, Kisshu wrapped his arms around her and told her to close her eyes since they were going to teleport, she closed her eyes and the same sensation she had when they first teleported in the morning came to her. In a couple of seconds they were in front of her apartment and he told her to open her eyes, they separated their arms from each other.

"Well…I guess I will see you tomorrow then" said Ichigo, Kisshu nodded

"Yes…bye and sleep well…I hope you do cuz I know you're scared of storms" and with these words he leaned in and kissed her forehead, a slight pink blush came to her cheeks but she quickly recovered. He turned his back on her and was about to start walking away when she called him:

"Kish, wait"

He turned around and she walked to him, once they were in front of each other again she leaned in and kissed his cheek, his eyes widened at this

"Thank you for today…it was beautiful…" she said before turning her back on him and walking back inside the apartment. Kisshu smiled a small smile before turning away and starting to walk back home again, he could just teleport but he didn't feel like it…after a while he was reaching his house, the dark clouds were now covering the whole sky, turning everything dark, announcing that the storm was about to begin. The topaz eyed alien was about to open the door when a voice called him.

"Kisshu"

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking inside the apartment; she reached the living room where only a person was standing, Masaya.

"Masaya? What are you doing here on your own? Where is everyone?" she asked as she walked inside the room and sat down on the couch, the black haired angel looked at her

"Ryou and Keiichiro are in their room doing a research or something, the others went for a walk but I'm sure they are going to return anytime soon since I can see it's about to rain" he answered her question, Ichigo just nodded and leaned against the couch and sighed, she closed her eyes, her mind was filled with Kisshu…his words, the way he acted towards her…so protective, so friendly…so…

Her train of thoughts was stopped when she heard Masaya calling her name; she quickly opened her hazel eyes and turned to face the boy who now was leaning in closer to her.

"Ichigo"

"What is it, Masaya?"

"Ichigo why you must spend every single day with that…alien…?" he asked, Ichigo was confused with his question but still answered him

"Why he is my friend Masaya, my childhood friend…I think it's normal"

"And what are we to you, Ichigo? Aren't we your friends too?"

"Of course you are what stupid question you ask…"

"It's not a stupid question Ichigo, it's what I see, what we see, can't you see? You spend every single day with that alien friend of yours, you leave us behind" he said, Ichigo frowned at this, she knew very well what he was trying to say and it wasn't true

"Look Masaya if you are going to say that I'm ignoring my friends just to spend my time with Kisshu you're very wrong, for your information I have already invited the girls to spend some time with us but they just said they didn't want so the only one who seems to not like me spending my days with Kisshu here is you…" she said, Masaya narrowed his eyes at this

"Yes it's true I don't like you spending every day with that alien!"

"Would you stop calling him alien? He has got a name!"

"Of course you just had to protect your little friend! You don't act like you are just his friend Ichigo, you act like you are in love with him!"

"I am!"

"You what?"

"You heard me Masaya, I AM in love with Kisshu and if you have any problem with that then too bad for you because I don't care about what you think!" she shouted at him, he looked at her with anger in his brown eyes and suddenly pinned her arms down and forced her down on the couch, she tried to break free.

"Can't you see? I love you too Ichigo!"

"Well too bad! Because I don't love you, Masaya!"

"He is no good for you Ichigo! You deserve much better than that!"

"I AM the one who decides if he is good for me and I say yes! Even if he wasn't good for me, I wouldn't choose you!"

"I'm not going to let you be with him, Ichigo! I won't!" he yelled as he tightened the grip on her

"Stop Masaya, you're hurting me!"

"I love you Ichigo and I'm going to prove it!" he said as he leaned closed to her, she tried to break free as she realized that he was going to force her to kiss him, his grip was too tight…

Kisshu stared at the baby blue haired and pink eyed alien girl standing before his topaz eyes, she had her arms hidden behind her back.

"What do you want Louhi…" said Kisshu, Louhi narrowed her eyes and started walking to him, he didn't move from his place until she was standing right in front of him, her pink eyes looking into his amber ones.

"I want you Kisshu…"

"Masaya let me go!" yelled the cat girl, the door was closed and the rooms were upstairs so Ryou and Keiichiro couldn't hear her screaming, the angel boy held her tight as he keep leaning forward more and more, his lips were about to touch her when…

"Gah!" he screamed in agony and held his stomach, Ichigo had kicked him right in there with her knee, he let her go to hold his stomach and she took this chance to run away, away from him, away from that house…

"I think I already told you more than once Louhi…I'm sorry but I don't return your feelings…" said Kisshu, Louhi frowned

"Why? Why you don't love me back Kisshu?"

"Because my heart belongs to someone already…"

"Well then I guess I don't have choice but show you that I'm better then whoever you're in love with…"

Ichigo run fast as she could out of the apartment, she didn't care about the storm, she didn't care if anyone saw her, all the cared now was to get away from that place, away from Masaya. She keep running until she was running out of breath, she looked around to make sure that the angel boy wasn't following her around and when she was sure he wasn't, the cat-girl stopped running and put her hands on her knees as she tried to recover her breath. Once her breath was back to the normal, she started walking, the sky was getting darker and darker, the storm was about to start but Ichigo remained outside, walking on her own until she reached a sight…a sight that made her wonder why everything bad was happening to her…

Ichigo's chocolate eyes widened in shock when she saw not too far away from her Kisshu and a female alien together but they weren't talking…they were…kissing…Ichigo couldn't believe in what she was seeing…it hurt, her heart ached in pain at such sight…

'_No…no please no…this…this is a nightmare…please tell me this is just a horrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon please!' _her mind screamed as warm tears came to her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks, her mouth dropped and her eyes still staring at the two aliens and widened in shock…suddenly Kisshu's golden eyes looked at her and they widened in shock, Ichigo saw that his eyes were staring at her and before she knew, her legs started moving fast again, away from that horrible sight that caused a huge pain in her heart, the tears rolled down her cheeks as she run…

What Ichigo didn't saw was that the green haired alien was struggling against Louhi's grip in an attempt to stop her from kissing him but by the time Ichigo came it was when Kisshu lost his grip on her and she kissed him with all the love she claimed she had for him…the alien boy saw his kitten run away from him and Louhi, he wasn't about to lose her…he wasn't going to lose her again so he was forced to push away roughly the blue haired girl.

"Stop it!" he yelled

"Kisshu…"

"No! I'm done! I told you that I didn't love you but you still forced on me! Get it through your head damnit! I. Don't. Love. You!" and with these words said Kisshu flew away to go find his precious kitten, he had to talk to her; she had to know the truth! By the time the alien started looking for Ichigo, the rain started and it was raining hard.

'_God why did this have to happen! Why?'_ screamed Kisshu's mind as he flew around to find his kitten, Ichigo was running as fast as she could, she couldn't take this anymore, this was too much pain for her to take! First she discovers that she is going to be used as a weapon in battle, then Masaya tried to force himself on her and now Kisshu, her best friend, the love of her life was kissing another girl…the strawberry haired girl reached the river and fell on her knees, her legs smashing against the white rocks as the rain poured hard on her, she was soaking wet, her face red, her hands turned into fists as they squeezed hard, the tears still running down her cheeks…

"How fool I was! How could I? How could I think that there could be more than just friendship between me and Kish? I knew it! I knew he had found someone else already! Why god? Why did I keep feeding my hopes? Now look at me…now look at me! My heart is aching so much! This hurts! This hurts so much!" she yelled to herself, her hands moved to her face and covered it as she sobbed hard…

"ICHIGO!"

_{For this scene listen to the song "My days – Ano hi wo wasurenai" by Rika Komatsu}_

_Wasurenai ( I won't forget this moment)_

Ichigo's head shoot up as she heard her name being called, that voice, it was impossible to mistake…

_Ima wa mo (Even now)_

She looked behind her and saw Kisshu standing there, panting and staring at her, sadness was all that his face showed at the moment, his hair, his clothes, his skin, they were completely soaked wet but just like her, he ignored this

_Choppiri setsunaku (When it's being a bit painful)_

Her hazel eyes widened in shock and she quickly turned back to her position, she didn't want to look at him now, she didn't want to hear the hard and cold truth…that he didn't love her, that he was in love with that girl he was kissing back there…she didn't…

_Mata aeru ne to nan'nimo (Because it's in doubt)_

"Ichigo…" he whispered again as he started walking towards her, his heart hurt when he saw her trembling and sobbing hard, his hand reached and touched her shoulder but she quickly moved away

_Utagawazuni ita (If we meet again)_

"Ichigo please…what…what you saw…" he began but she interrupted him

"No…" she said as she stood up from her place and turned around to face him with a sad smile as tears keep running down her cheeks

_Tere kusai ka na (I wonder if it's embarrassing)_

"I…I understand Kisshu…I was a fool to think that there could be anything else but friendship between us…" she whispered as she looked down, she tried to wipe her tears away but more came. Kisshu stared at her but then shook his head

_Kaidan no kage machiawase ta (A rendezvous in the shadows of the stairs)_

When Ichigo less excepted Kisshu wrapped his arms around her, he held her close to him, their bodies both wet because of the rain that still poured on them

"Kisshu…" she whispered as he leaned his face against her shoulder, her eyes widened in surprise

"No Ichigo…I don't love Louhi…she…she was the one who kissed me, I tried to stop her but she was still able to kiss me…I'm sorry you saw it…but please don't doubt my feelings for you…"

_Omoi wa wasurenai (I won't forget this thought)_

"Kisshu…" she whispered again

"I love you…" he said, her eyes widened

_Toki wa tomaranai ka (Because time doesn't stop)_

"Ichigo…Ichigo Momomiya…you…you're the only one I love…"

_Yasashisa mo itoshisa dakishimeru (Kindness and love hug me tightly)_

"You're the only one I love…and the only one I will always love…no matter what happens…"

"Kisshu…I…I love you too…I love you too Kisshu!" she yelled as she too wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, both of them ignoring the rain that keep soaking them…the green haired alien lifted his head from her shoulder and stared into her eyes, deeply, her eyes were still covered in tears but they now were tears of happiness…

_Goodbye my days…_

Kisshu wiped the tears away and leaned in…the water of the river now reflected the young couple's first kiss as they held each other in their arms while they were embraced by the rain…

Not too far, a shadow watched the new couple kissing happily…the eyes narrowed and glared in fury and a growl could be heard, before the figure disappeared a whisper and a promise were left…

"You are going to pay…"

TBC…

**A/N: Nyaah! Finally! I have wanted to write this chapter for so long! I hope you guys like to read it just like I loved to write it! ^-^ By the way I took the song lyrics from the Tokyo Mew Mew episode 35, so if the real translation is another then I'm sorry but I couldn't find another ^^; **

**Please read and review! And I still need MORE votes on my poll to help me decide! So far I only have two votes and in different options so please help me here! I will see you soon in chapter seven ^.~**


	7. Louhi's betrayal

Never forgetting you

Chapter 7 – Louhi's betrayal 

**Kisshu's POV**

I felt something hitting against my eyes, I frowned and tightened them, struggling to open them, I didn't feel like waking up already but that damn light was getting on my nerves so I ended up giving up. I opened my golden eyes, my vision was completely blur because I was still very sleepy, I had to blink a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the light that filled completely my room, this made me wonder…I never left the curtains open so something like this would never happen…I turned my head towards the window and my suspicion was confirmed, I definitely DIDN'T close the curtains last night, the reason why I didn't close the…I still wanted to find out…

I stood up from my bed, my chest was bare and I was only dressed in my shorts like every night. I pulled one of the curtains so it would block some of the light in the room, I looked outside by the glass of the window I didn't cover, the leaves of the tree that stood in my garden were dropping water and also shining thanks to the sun, I remember now last night there was a storm.

I suddenly heard something moving from my bed, I was startled at first but then turned around and looked there, my eyes widened when I saw Ichigo standing in my bed and covered with the blanket up to her neck, when she moved I was able to see that her shoulders were bare and my mind started asking too many questions at the same time

'_Why is Ichigo in my bed?'_

'_Why she doesn't have any clothes on?'_

'_And especially…WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT BETWEEN US?'_

I started looking around my room frantically, searching for our clothes that, by what my mind was thinking that happened last night, supposedly would be laid all over the floor! But what I saw told me that nothing like that happened…I found our clothes…yes…laid on my bedroom's floor…no but they were hanging on a chair that was standing in my room, I finally joined two plus two…last night it rain a lot and we probably were caught in the storm, so I must have took her here and we ended up falling asleep while our clothes dried…I sighed in relief and right now I just felt like banging my head on the wall for thinking about such perverted things! But I knew something was missing…I perfectly remembered that I left her by her apartment…then how the heck both of US were caught in the rain if by yesterday evening I left her by her apartment's door before the storm started?

"Humm…Kish?" I heard my kitten's voice calling me, I quickly turned around to face her, she was standing up a little from the bed, the covers were now by her shoulders but since she had her body turned to me I could see that she was dressed only in her underwear, I felt my cheeks slightly turning red and looked away from her body, trying to focus only on her face, face that was still sleepy.

"What are you doing…?" she asked

"I…I w-was…uh…" I started stammering which wasn't normal in me, I saw that she was staring at me with a confused look, I was starting to melt completely in her chocolate orbs and those cute cat ears on the top of her head…I started thinking how beautiful she was…

"Kish?" I heard her calling me again which woke me up from my thoughts, I was still blushing but I still approached her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hum…Ichigo I don't want to sound rude or even stupid but…what happened last night? It's not like I don't like you being here with me because I do but I'm confused…how come you are here if yesterday I left you at home before the rain started?" I saw her confused look turning into a sad one, I was starting to panic, great something happened last night and my damn brain won't remember! Great, Kisshu now you did it, you just offended her! Or at last that I thought…I felt her arms wrapping around my waist and she hiding her face in my bare chest , I didn't know why she was doing this but I still wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me…

"Yesterday…not too shortly after you left…I walked inside home and went to the living room…standing there was just Masaya, I asked him where the others were and he told me that the girls were gone for a walk and Ryou and Keiichiro were in their room…just then he tried to force on me, he tried to kiss me, telling me that you weren't good for me, I thought I had no way out but I was able to run away after I kicked him in the stomach…I just wanted to run away from there and that's when I saw you with a blue haired girl, she was also an alien" that's when I started remembering everything that happened last night and at the same time I was trying to control my anger towards that Masaya guy but I would take care of him later…I remembered that Louhi kissed me and Ichigo had seen everything, I remembered seeing her running away from there, I remembered after I yelled at Louhi that I run after my kitten and found her…by the river we had spend our day at…but I remembered the most important part of last night…I remembered that had finally confessed my feelings to her…

**Normal POV**

_The couple separated their lips from each other after sharing their first kiss, they looked in each other eyes, she had her cheeks red and he had happiness in his eyes. Kisshu held her close to him, once again none of them bothering with the rain that kept soaking them…_

"_Ichigo…my Ichigo…my kitten…I love you…I love you so much and I always will, never forget that…always my love…" whispered Kisshu in one of her black ears, Ichigo blushed even more when he called her his love, she held on him tight, holding on his shirt and snuggled in him while he kissed her head and held her close to him…_

"_I love you too Kisshu…don't leave me…ever…"_

"_I promise I will never do it…"_

_The two stood like that, together, holding on each other until Ichigo started sneezing because of her soaked clothes, Kisshu looked at her worried and that was when both of them remembered they were still in the rain, he picked her up in bridal style and held to him._

"_Sorry…I completely forgot that we still were in the rain, I will take you home now" Ichigo shook her head in response, Kisshu looked at her confused_

"_No…I don't want to go home…I mean…if you don't mind…can I stay with you tonight…?" Kisshu simply smiled at her, understanding that she didn't want to talk about the reason she didn't want to go home, the alien nodded with his head and teleported both of them to his home. Once there, Kisshu settled her down on her feet and handed her a couple of towels._

"_Dry yourself with that, I uh…sorry but I don't have any dried clothes at the moment…I think you will have to sleep in your underwear…" he said as he started turning red as his kitten's hair, he quickly looked away._

"_You can stay here sleeping; I will sleep in the couch. Settle yourself" he said and was about to leave the room when Ichigo caught his wrist, he looked back at her_

"_You don't have to go…you can stay here…I want you to stay here with me…"_

"_B-But I thought you would be uncomfortable since y-you are…"_

"_I don't mind, as long as it's you…I don't mind…" she said turning herself a little bit red, he blushed a little bit more_

"_Well…if that's what you want…but I..I will look another way while you take your clothes off…" and with that he turned his back on her and stared at the wall while waiting for her to be done taking off her wet clothes. A few minutes later she told him he could look, Ichigo was already inside the bed and covered with the covers to avoid making him feel even more uncomfortable but he still was blushing a little._

_The alien took Ichigo's clothes that were on the floor and put them on the chair that was in his room so they could dry, then started undressing himself as well, the girl looked away knowing it was rude to stare at a person while it was undressing. Sometime later, Ichigo felt Kisshu laying down on the bed and covering himself with the blanket as well, he then pulled her towards him and held her close to him, the direct contact of their skins with each other made both of them shiver slightly but soon got used to it. Ichigo snuggled her head in his chest and under his chin and very soon she was already in the dreamland, Kisshu followed right after her…_

Snapping out of his deep thoughts from last night, Kisshu looked again to the cat-girl who was still snuggling in his arms, carefully he put one hand under her chin and lifted her delicate head, both of them were now looking at each other eyes and when they noticed their lips were already united in one, sharing their second kiss

"I love you Ichigo…never forget that and I want you to keep in mind that I will always be here for you for everything, always…you're my kitten…my little strawberry and I promise you that I won't ever let anything bad happen to you…never…"

Meanwhile in a dark place…covered in full darkness…smoke…steam…fire…lava and especially the horrible smell of sulfur and the darkly, shadowy figures that flew through the dark skies…the figure of a young girl with baby blue hair, pink eyes, pointy elf ears and a serious but at the same time look full of anger and fury, was being watched by the figures of darkness, all of them were staring at her with hungry and bloody red eyes but none of them attacked her…at last for now…

Louhi keep walking, full aware of the hungry eyes that watched every step she took either from the sky or from the land, she keep walking towards the black palace, many of these figures with demonic shaped wings flew around one of the castle's towers while others were lined up along the bridge connecting the road to the palace's gate as if they were stone statues. As soon as she got to the gate one of the figures flew down, landing right in front of her, her blue hair flew everywhere because of the wind created but she still keep that serious face, the figure opened his huge black wings in an attempt to scare the girl, which didn't happen…

"What are you doing here, alien?" asked the demon

"I came here to speak with your leader…" she answered without changing a single bit her expression…the figure started laughing darkly and approached his human face, the only part of his body that was human in fact, and showed a evil smirk among his face.

"You are very brave in coming here on your own, completely vulnerable before us, we could have attacked you and rip you to pieces when you took a single step in our land!"

"And why didn't you do it…?"

"Hum…you are lucky that our leader saw you coming and was really interested in finding out why a young alien like you came here alone…follow me…I will take you to our leader…" and with that the huge gate opened letting the demon and the female alien enter inside the palace. They walked down a huge hall, statues of demons decorated the whole palace, Louhi keep in silence until they reached a door. The demon stopped in his tracks and knocked at the door.

"Master…I bring the girl with me…"

"Let her in…" answered a young but at the same time dark voice from inside the room, the demon opened the door and let Louhi in, once she was in he followed her inside and closed the door behind them…the room was dark, black and crimson red were the colors that decorated the room, two figures, a male and a female, were sitting at the huge sofa and stared at the alien girl that just entered in the room.

"Curious…you come to my kingdom, on your own, nobody else with you…what do you want alien?" asked the same male voice from before, Louhi kneeled down before the two figures and bowed respectful.

"Sir Onii…king of the demons…before I start I want to assure you that I'm completely alone and none of this is a trap to attack your kingdom…my reason to come here before you is to tell you an information that I think it might interest you…" the demon that went by the name Onii started showing certain curiosity

_(For the following scene listen to the soundtrack of Tokyo Mew Mew "Kisshu no Takurami")_

"Stand up alien…now I am curious about your reasons, what is your name…?" Louhi stood up and looked at the couple before her amethyst eyes

"I go by the name Louhi sir and about the information…I know you hold rancor towards my species, especially towards the north village…"

"It is true…I have been waiting the right moment to get my revenge for a long time…that damned village, those damn groups of aliens and humans with those animal genes killed half of my people and my father twelve years ago…" Louhi smiled a little, ignoring the fact that the demon just insulted her own species…

"Perfect sir…in this case we both want the same thing…"

"And what is that…?" spoke finally the female that was sitting on Onii's lap

"Revenge…milady…"

"Call me Lady Iyzebel…and now I ask you Louhi…what is your reason that makes you betray your own specie, your own clan"

"My specific reason I would prefer not to mention but I will say that I wish to get revenge on a person that ruined my life, always treated me like scum…"

"I see…you said you had information that would interest us…what information is that?" asked Onii, Louhi started by lifting one finger

"A week…in a week there is going to be a masquerade party in the village…I'm sure that will be the perfect moment for you to strike…you only need to disguise yourself and your guards and nobody will suspect you…once everyone is distracted with the party, you may attack as you please, nobody will be prepared for such a surprise attack coming from you…everyone will be at your mercy…" said Louhi and smiled evilly, that smile was soon followed by Onii, Iyzebel and even the guard…

"ICHIGO! Where the heck have you been? Why didn't you spend the night here?" yelled Mint once Ichigo stepped in the house, Kisshu just left her there and Ichigo had convinced him to not attack Masaya right now, she would be one taking care of it

"Mint…please I'm perfectly fine, I spend the night at Kisshu's house, nothing bad happened to me" said Ichigo, six pair of eyes widened and all of them yelled at the same time

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?"

"NO! For the umpteenth time nothing happened between us!" yelled Kisshu to his friends that were staring at him the same way Ichigo's friends were

"Are you sure mister Kisshu?" asked Nadia with a suspect look in her eyes

"A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-L-Y! We didn't do '_it' _last night if that's what your perverted minds are thinking!"

"How are we so sure that nothing happened?" said Berry, Ichigo slapped her own forehead and shook her head

"Look believe in whatever you want but I'm telling you the truth, nothing happened between me and Kisshu last night, we just slept together and NO not in that way you are thinking, we slept TOGETHER but DRESSED capiche?" and with that she left to her room, not wanting to look at Masaya in case he decided to come downstairs…

After chatting with his three friends and convincing them that nothing extremely romantic happened between him and Ichigo last night, the four went for a walk around the village and that was when Kisshu noticed Nadia's worried face…

"Nadia? What's the matter? Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know…since last night I don't see my sister anywhere…you told me you were the last one who saw her after what happened between you two…but since that, she didn't sleep at home last night Kish, I can feel that something is wrong, something is about to happened but I don't know why, I can feel that something is wrong with my sister…"

"I'm sure it's nothing, you know Louhi pretty well Nadia…I think that she is just playing this kind of trick to get some attention, you will see that in no time she will pop out" Nadia nodded, trying to be convinced by her friends's words but still she felt something in her heart that was telling her it wasn't right…however Kisshu also felt something but it wasn't about Louhi…it was about something that was about to come…very soon…

TBC… 


	8. I won't let you

**A/N: Hello guys, here I bring chapter 8 of "Never forgetting you"! Just one little note before this chapter starts! This chapter will be sad and dramatic AND I also based the last scene on episode 166 of Naruto Shippuden, the scene between Naruto and Hinata. Well then let's get started!**

Never forgetting you

Chapter 8 – I won't let you…

A week has passed since Kisshu and Ichigo started their relationship, at the beginning both tried to be discreet and hide their relationship to avoid both their friends attacking them with questions has if they were their parents but one day when Kisshu visited Ichigo at her apartment, the two took the chance that they were alone at the living room, since everybody else was at the kitchen, to flirt a little with each other but Pudding suddenly appeared and caught them kissing. As excepted, and to the couple's nightmare, the new spread around every place of the house since Pudding started yelling around saying that she saw them kissing, both Kisshu and Ichigo tried to shut her up but no use, their friends came and started asking them the feared questions…

When everybody calmed down and decided to give some space to the new couple to live their lives, in fact the two were feeling more relived that they didn't need to hide their relationship anymore, Kisshu was much more happier because he finally had the girl of his dreams by his side and knowing that she loved him back made him even more happy, he even started being nicer to his grandfather, the person whom he refused to talk since twelve years ago. About Masaya, Ichigo tried to avoid him even when the boy tried to apologize but she always answered him by telling him that he should think first before he acts. About Louhi, she returned to the village one day after she went to the demons kingdom, her sister, Nadia, was really worried about her but the youngest assured her that she was alright and that she just slept at a friend's house since she needed to clean her mind after what happened with Kisshu, Nadia believed in her tail ignoring the fact that everything was a lie and a trap…

At the moment the group of friends, both Ichigo and Kisshu's friend groups, were all reunited inside the apartment where the girls lived and were getting ready for the masquerade ball. The girls were dressed with the colors they most liked and with beautiful dresses, at the moment they were doing their hairs, the boys tried to help but they were no good so they just waited downstairs. (Note: The dresses that Ichigo, Mint and Retasu have dressed are the same dresses from episode 6 and the dress that Zakuro has got is the same from episode 32.) Ichigo had a long pink dress, the back was long and tied with a ribbon of the same color and the front part showed a small white dress that just reached her thighs, her shoulders were bare, she had a red ribbon with a white star tied in the middle and side of her dress, the ribbon from the side tied both the front and back parts of her dress so her left side was bare, she was wearing white gloves and her hair was caught in the usual pigtails only the tips of her pigtails were wavy. Mint has a dress that was divided in two, it looked more like a shirt and skirt but in real it was a full dress, the top was dark blue like her hair, she also had her shoulders bare and around her neck was tied a white strip that held the top of her dress, the bottom was a light blue skirt that ended by her shoulders, her hair was caught in her usual two odangos only this time little of the odangos were released and wavy, those parts were decorated with red ribbons. Retasu had a full long blue dress, no sleeves, her shoulders were bare, long white gloves, her green hair was free and reached her back, it was wavy, and she didn't have her glasses on since she was wearing contact lenses. Pudding was wearing a simple yellow dress that reached her knees and decorated with yellow frills and had baggy sleeves, her hair was caught in the same style as Ichigo only it was shorter and it wasn't wavy. Zakuro had a long, sleeveless black dress, the front of her hair was free while the back was caught with a black hook and she also was wearing long black gloves. Berry was wearing a long light yellow dress, a yellow ribbon tied to one side and it wasn't that straight like Retasu's and Zakuro's, like most of the girls she had her shoulders bare, white gloves and her hair was caught in two long pigtails (kinda like Luchia from Mermaid Melody when in her mermaid form). And finally, Ringo has a dress like Berry's only it was red, her gloves were also white and her hair had no hairstyle, it was short and on the back of her head remained a red ribbon.

"Are you ready or what?" yelled Ryou from downstairs, they could say he was impatient and the only one complaining since the other boys were in silence

"One minute!" answered Berry

"You said the same thing twenty minutes ago!"

"We are putting our masks on!" said Ichigo

"Hurry up!"

"Men…" said Mint as she rolled her eyes, downstairs Ryou said the same thing

"Women…why they take so long to put on a damn dress?"

"They are girls Ryou, it's normal they like to look beautiful for this kind of parties" said Keiichiro and when he said that, footsteps coming downstairs were heard. The other boys, dressed in smoking, were laying against the wall and when the girls came downstairs they walked up to their pairs. Ichigo, obviously, was going with Kisshu, Mint was going with a boy she had met named Demetry, Retasu was going with Pai, Pudding was going with Taruto, Zakuro was going with Keiichiro, Berry with a boy she met named Tasuku and Ringo with Ryou since he has nobody else to go with. Masaya wasn't between them since the girl he was taking didn't live there. The girls had their masks on and they were the same colors of their dresses to match. The boys smiled at them and took their hands and walked out of the apartment.

"They are all beautiful but the most beautiful is with undoubtedly you, kitten" said Kisshu, whispering at one of her black ears, she started blushing like a tomato.

"Stop that, you are making me blush…" Kisshu laughed, the group arrived the place where the ball was going to be, as excepted lots of people were there, some were dancing, some were talking and others were just eating and drinking, nobody noticed the people dressed in black capes and hoods scattered around the room, nobody was worried or bothered that they were dressed like that since it was a masquerade ball so no one suspected the real reason why those figures were there. Ichigo and Kisshu's group entered in the saloon, there was a small stage where a group of people were playing soft music.

"Everything is so pretty" said Ichigo, Kisshu smiled and was about to say again that she was the most beautiful one of all the people in that room but keep his mouth closed since he didn't want her to blush like a tomato again, instead of that he took her hand and pulled her to him, Ichigo's face was now against his chest, she blushed slightly and looked at him, Kisshu smiled again and let go one of her hands, he fixed her bangs and then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Uh…."

"Shall we dance, Koneko?" he asked, Ichigo nodded and smiled at him, Kisshu took once again her other hand and took her to the middle of the saloon and joined the others dancing.

"I…I don't know how to dance that well…just to warn you…" she murmured embarrassed, Kisshu laughed

"I don't know how to dance that much either but we must give our best, after all a ball isn't a ball when you don't dance at last once" Ichigo smiled and leaned her head against his chest, the two danced together slowly and really close to each other, their friends were watching them from afar.

"They really like each other, don't they?" asked Mint

"It's true, I have never seen Ichigo this way, she just seems so happy when she is close to him" said Retasu, Pai nodded in agreement

"Kisshu also changed a lot since she came back, ever since she was taken by those men he was a very lonely person, barely played, he would just hang out with us but he didn't even looked interested in any other girl…it was like Ichigo was his life line, he has changed so much that he even started being a lot nicer to his grandfather, Kisshu never forgave him for letting the men take Ichigo but now he treats him very well" said the oldest alien, Nadia giggled

"What can we say, love makes miracles" not too far and laying against a wall, Louhi watched the happy couple with hate, she looked back at Onii and Iyzebel who were in a corner of the room, disguised, they just exchanged looks with her and she got the message, they were telling her to wait a little bit more, the female alien sighed in frustration.

Sometime later Kisshu and Ichigo got tired of dancing and he went to get some drinks while she walked outside, from there she could see the river running freely, Kisshu approached her with the drinks and gave one to her, then joined her to watch the river.

"It's such a beautiful night" she whispered as she lifted her head and stared at the full moon on that dark night sky, around her shined a lot of stars

"It sure is" said Kisshu as he placed his drink on the fence that surrounded that zone, he turned to Ichigo who looked back at him when she felt his eyes on her.

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

"No, you're perfect…sometimes I ask myself if I deserve to be your boyfriend, you're so beautiful and I…"

"And you're beautiful as well, you are perfect…I love you Kisshu" she said as she put her drink on the fence as well, then turned to the boy and hugged him, he blushed a little but returned the gesture

"Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…I know…that…this is going to sound a little bit lame and stupid…but I tried my best while I was writing this…I want to tell you this words:

'_When the beauty of the moon shines from the sky, feel in your heart as my eyes admire you._

_With your warmth and love you got me. You were always my fortress and my support through good and bad times._

_Your warmth and your love are forever planted in my soul._

_When in the infinite you see the flash of lightning, remember the fire of passion I keep burning for you._

_If the day is cold and you feel the need of warmth, feel me like a blanket that warms you._

_When the tears fall down your beautiful face, search for my love._

_Remember that I am like the dew of the morning touching the flower._

_When you look at the sky and marvel at the shine of the stars, never forget that you are the constellation of my life._

_As you hear the murmur of the waves in the sand, just smile._

_It's my voice whispering, telling the immense love for you._

_And in your heart I will stand._

_Even if the brightness of stars is over, even if the moonlight erases, I will forever light you with my love._

_I love you, Ichigo…'_

"Oh Kisshu…" Ichigo was blushing; Kisshu looked down embarrassed, took his arms off her and turned his back on her

"I know it's ridiculous…I never knew how to write let alone summon a poem to you…sorry I…"

"It's beautiful…" Kisshu was surprised when he heard those words

"What…?"

"I said it's beautiful, nobody ever wrote a poem to me let alone summon it…its perfect, there is nothing wrong with it, it's just beautiful Kisshu, thank you" she said and hugged him again, Kisshu lifted her head and leaned in to kiss her, Ichigo closed her eyes and the two kissed but the romantic moment was interrupted…

"Oh what a beautiful scene…" the couple separated from each other and looked at the person who spoke, it was Louhi…

"Louhi…" murmured Kisshu

"How sweet, the big Kisshu summoning a love poem to his lover…" Kisshu didn't like a bit the ironic tone of the female alien and releasing Ichigo from his arms he stood in front of her in a protective way

"What do you want Louhi? I think I already told you what I feel about you…"

"Oh yes my dear and you did, don't worry you were very clear…so clear as my reason of revenge…"

"Revenge…?"

"Exactly…ever since I met you I was in love with you Kisshu, in my whole life but you just ignored me, you ignored my feelings for you and all of this because of this little human girl, all because you were in love with her, even when she was so far away from here! Well sweetheart you humiliated me when you left me there alone and run after her and now it's time for my revenge to begin!" and with that she teleported away leaving Kisshu and Ichigo surprised and confused.

"What was she talking about…?" asked Ichigo

"I have n-" he couldn't finish the phrase because they started hearing screams from inside the saloon, both of them were about to go in and see what was happening when the roof of the saloon broke and black figures flew up to the sky joining the other dark figures that started appearing in the dark sky, dark clouds started covering the moon and the stars that lighted the sky, the demons started covering the sky with their dark bodies as well and bloody red eyes.

"It can't be.." said Kisshu

"They are…demons…?" murmured Ichigo, Kisshu couldn't speak because of the shock so he just nodded

"Ichigo! Kisshu!" they turned their heads to see their friends running to join them while looking at the sky as well

"I know it…I knew that something was coming!" said Nadia completely shocked

"N-Nadia…L-Louhi…she…she is with them…" said Kisshu

"What…? No…it's impossible!"

"But it is" said Louhi's voice, everyone turned to her, she now had a evil look in her face

"Louhi…but why? Why did you betray your own family?" said Nadia still not believing that her own little sister was behind all of this

"Oh shut up, I want revenge, revenge for all those moments you all humiliated me and left me behind! Our revenge begins now and it will only end when all of you and this village are completely extinct!" and saying these words, Louhi joined the demons in the sky and they started flying everywhere and attacking, attacking everything with no mercy. Kisshu and the other boys took the girls to a temporary safe place, in seconds all they could see was the village being destroyed, fire, smoke and blood everywhere, they couldn't handle watching this anymore, and they had to do something!

"Kisshu! Your grandfather!" said Taruto, suddenly remembering that the elder was still at home and alone without any kind of protection, Kisshu's eyes widened when he remembered the same thing, he was going to fly when he suddenly remember Ichigo and quickly turned to her.

"Ichigo.."

"Go, Kisshu. Don't hesitate, he needs you! I will be fine!" she said, Kisshu kissed her desperately one last time

"I promise I will come back to you"

"And I will be here waiting for you" she said, Kisshu flew up together with Taruto, Pai, Nadia and Masaya to fight against the demons, Ryou and Keiichiro stayed behind to look after the girls. The blond teenager looked at Keiichiro and both of them nodded.

"It's time, Keiichiro…"

"Yes"

"Time for what?" asked Ringo, scared

"Time for you girls to fight…" the girls widened their eyes in shock and surprise

"Then…then it's true…? Y-You guys are going to use us as w-weapons…?" said Ichigo

"Don't see this as a use Ichigo, you girls were trained not to just control your animal side but to fight as well! Every girl and every boy of your age are fighting as well and you have to do it too, not for us but for everyone, you have to help saving this village!" said Ryou, the girls fell silence, Keiichiro approached the girls and gave each one of them golden pendants.

"Every human with animal DNA and angels have these pendants so they can transform and fight, it's time for you girls to activate yours" the girls stared at the pendants and hesitated for a while but remembering what happened twelve years ago, everyone lost their dearest ones in that tragic battle and none of them wanted that to happen again, so they raised their heads with a determinate look.

"Mew Angel Ringo…" (A/N: Only Ringo says "Angel" because she is an angel and not a human with animal DNA)

"Mew Berry…"

"Mew Zakuro…"

"Mew Pudding…"

"Mew Retasu…"

"Mew Mint…"

"Mew Ichigo…"

"Transform!"

The seven girls were enfolded in different lights and lifted in the air, their bodies danced around in the air while their ball dresses were changed by battle outfits. Ringo had a white and red outfit, Berry a light yellow, Zakuro a purple one, Pudding a yellow one, Retasu a dark green one, Mint a light blue one and Ichigo a pink one. The six girls' animal features were kept while Ringo kept her angel wings as well and she was the only one who didn't change anything besides the outfit: Ichigo now had pink hair and magenta eyes, Mint now had bright blue hair and blue eyes, Retasu's dark green hair changed to bright green and her blue eyes to the same color, Pudding keep her blond hair but her eyes changed to a bright brown color, Zakuro keep her purple hair as well but her blue eyes changed to purple too, Berry's hair color was kept while her brown eyes changed to red like a rabbit's eyes.

"Let's go girls" said Ichigo as she and the other girls run down to the tragedy

"I hope they can do it…" said Keiichiro

"Me too…"

Meanwhile Kisshu and Taruto separated from the other three and flew fast as they could towards Kisshu's house, he was pleading that his grandfather was alright and nothing bad happened to him but when they got there they just saw a horrible scene, the house was half destroyed and two demons were there, the emerald green haired alien's grandfather was laying down on the floor, covered in blood.

"Grandpa!" yelled Kisshu when he saw his grandfather like that, the two demons walked backwards a little letting the two aliens approach the elder

"K…isshu…" he said weakly

"Don't talk, keep your strength…Taruto"

"Y-Yes?" asked the young alien, startled

"Take my grandfather to Ryou and Keiichiro now…" ordered Kisshu as he stood up from the floor to look at the two evil creatures standing in the room

"B-But what about you?"

"I stay here taking care of these bastards…"

"But Kisshu! They are two and you are just one!"

"Do what I tell you, Taruto!" yelled the oldest alien, scaring the little one that even though he was mad for leaving his friend behind, obeyed and teleported away, taking the elder with him. Kisshu stared at the two demons in front of him.

"Let's finish this…" he said, the two demons grinned and laughed

"Agreed…"

Ichigo and her friends were now in the middle of a battle, each one fought against a lot of demons and all of them were attacking together

"Mint Echo!" said Mint as she threw an arrow, the other six quickly joined the attack

"Retasu Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Spear!"

"Loveberry Check!"

"Apple Pop!"

"Strawberry Surprise!"

They all attacked together and the demons fighting against them were surprised by such force of the team attack, they ended up being defeated but a lot more were coming. Ichigo looked around her and saw Pai, Nadia, Masaya and Taruto, who after leaving Kisshu's grandfather with Ryou and Keiichiro joined them, fighting as well but she couldn't find the one she was looking for…Kisshu…

Kisshu stared at the corpses of the two demons laying on the floor, lifeless, his daggers were covered with their blood and so were the alien's clothes, he looked coldly once again at the lifeless demons before taking his daggers out of the bodies and leaving.

"Now to find the leader…"

"Pai! Where is Kisshu?" asked Ichigo, the oldest alien shook his head meaning he didn't know where his friend was but Taruto answered the cat-girl's question

"We went to his house to check on his grandfather, he was hurt and surrounded by two demons, Kisshu ordered me to take his grandfather to Ryou and Keiichiro and said he would fight against them"

"What?" yelled Ichigo without believing in what she was just told, he was fighting against the demons alone? Without thinking twice the kitten started running desperately towards Kisshu's house, pleading that he was fine and ignoring her friends' calls

"Ichigo wait! You can't go alone! Ugh! Stubborn girl!" said Mint as she and the others followed the girl but she was too fast since she was a cat. When she got there, Ichigo didn't find Kisshu but instead found the two corpses of the demons, carefully she walked around the house and figured out that the creatures were really dead and not just acting, she was about to go away to find Kisshu when she noticed something on the floor…a photo…the cat-girl squatted down and took the photo in her hands, most of it was burned, what was left of it was just the figure of two children smiling and hugging each other, Ichigo figured out the two children were her and Kisshu.

"Kisshu…" she whispered and held the photo close to her chest, Kisshu was now to her more than just her best friend, he was the love of her life and she didn't want anything bad happen to him…she looked up at the sky, the flash of lightning was visible in the sky mixing with the tragedy scene, there was no rain, just thunders…when she saw the flash Ichigo remembered a part of the poem Kisshu told her back then

'_When in the infinite you see the flash of lightning, remember the fire of passion I keep burning for you.'_

A determinate and serious look replaced the sad and worried one in her, now, magenta eyes, Kisshu loved her so much just as she loved him and she wasn't about to let anything happen to him, no matter what…even if that mean to put her own life between life and death, as long as he was alright, she would be happy…with those thoughts in her mind Ichigo started running out of the house and thanks to her cat instincts she could feel the alien's scent so she followed it…

"Gah!" Kisshu was thrown to the floor, he was hurt…badly…he was able to find Onii and Iyzebel who were watching the tragedy from the night sky, without any hesitation the alien started attacking them, Onii had pushed Iyzebel away from the battle scene and started attacking him as well, the battle had been hard but Onii had been stronger then Kisshu, he didn't have much wounds while Kisshu has wounds in every part of his body, he was bleeding and barely could move but he still didn't want to give up…he wanted to avenge his parents' deaths no matter what…

"Give up alien, you have no chance…" said Onii, Kisshu tried to stand up but his wounds burn like hell, he moaned in pain and put a hand on the wound he has in his stomach, Onii smiled evilly and snapped his fingers, before Kisshu could move again, two demons came by his side and held him tightly by his arms, forcing him to fall on his knees. The leader landed on the floor and walked towards the hurt alien, who would have easily broke off the demons grip if he wasn't badly wounded…

"It's your end alien, you are going to join your little friends in a blink of eyes" Kisshu lowered his eyes, he knew this meant a sign of defeat but there was nothing he could do anymore, his wounds were too deep for him to move away…he was finished…

'_I'm sorry…mom…dad…I can't do anything more…'_

Right in the moment when Onii was about to strike him with his sword, a voice screamed through the sky and interrupted the attack

"NO!"

Everyone, including Kisshu, looked up and saw Ichigo still in her battle outfit and not too far away from them, Kisshu's eyes widened in surprise, he barely recognized the girl if it wasn't by her voice, tail and ears

"I-Ichigo…?"

"Don't touch him!" she yelled, Onii smiled

"What are you going to do to me if I do, kitty? Kill me?"

"If I have to…only over my dead body you are going to touch him!" Onii started laughing and turned around completely to face the determinate kitty, she wasn't about to let them kill the most important person to her when she could do something to stop it…Ryou was right, this was the reason they were trained, they weren't being used as weapons but protecting their beloved ones…

"Very well kitty, if that's what you desire then let's see what you can do"

"Let's do it…Strawberry Bell!" she summoned her weapon and it appeared in her hand, Onii laughed once again when he saw what her weapon was

"Think you can defeat me with a bell, kitty?"

"Yes!" she answered; she was getting mad at this demon…Ichigo started running towards the leader, Kisshu tried to warn her

"Ichigo no! He can-" before he could finish the sentence, Onii smirked evilly and lifted one arm and swung it towards Ichigo, a strong blow of wind hit the cat-girl and she was thrown against a rocky wall, breaking it completely

"ICHIGO!" yelled the green haired alien trying to break off the demons' grip but no use

"W-What…?" murmured the kitten, surprised

"Oh I forgot to warn you kitty, I can control the air oh well now you know, are you going to try again or is that all you got?" teased Onii, Ichigo cleaned a cord of blood that was running down from a corner of her mouth and stood up, she started running towards the demon once again and this time she tried to attack him at the same time

"Strawberry Ch-AHH!" before she could complete her attack, Onii sent another blow of wind towards her, throwing her once again against a wall, Kisshu watched the scene astonished…he watched as his kitten stood up again and again, badly hurt but never giving up, always fighting against the leader of the demons who simply keep throwing strong blows of winds to her, he couldn't watch this anymore, he closed his eyes tightly and looked away when Ichigo stood up again, even more hurt, blood was running down every part of her body, she barely could move but still didn't give up…

"Please…stop…stop…don't go more please…" he murmured, the sound of another wall breaking was heard and he knew that she had been attacked again but he refused to look, refused to look at the horrible state of his love while he could do nothing…Onii walked over to Ichigo who this time didn't stood up like the other times, she was severely wounded and her vision was blurry…the demon stayed there for a while staring at her until he finally gave up, knowing she wasn't going to stand up again, he turned his back on her and started walking back to Kisshu to finish him once and for all but when he less excepted he felt someone holding him tightly by the leg, he stopped walking and turned his head to face Ichigo, really hurt and crawling on the floor but still with enough strength to hold one of Onii's legs…

"I won't let you…" she murmured weakly but Kisshu thanks to his audition that was different from the humans could hear it, he opened his eyes and looked at his love, Onii stared at her coldly

"I won't let you…kill…the most important person to me…I won't let you…hurt him…I won't…" Onii ignored those words and tried to release his legs from the girl's grip but she refused to let him go

"Enough I'm getting tired of you, insignificant human!" and with that he threw another strong blow that made her go up at last 10 feet above the ground, Kisshu saw how the love of his life fell on the ground like a broken doll, there was a huge crash sound and lots of dust was lifted when Ichigo's body hit the ground, in the middle of the dust both alien and the two demons saw a shadow lifting a sword and sticking it in something, when the dust cleared up Kisshu saw Onii on his feet and Ichigo's body next to him with the demon's sword stuck in her body…

"N-No…" he murmured as a pool of blood was forming around the kitten's body, she was now back to her human form, she wasn't moving any part of her body and the sword stuck right in her…Kisshu couldn't believe in what his eyes were seeing…his gold, trembling and widened eyes reflected the image of the person he most loved in his life bathed in her own blood…

TBC…

**A/N: Told ya! It was going to be dramatic!**

**Kisshu: *cries***

**Me: crying baby, come on Kisshu you are a man! I thought you could handle this!**

**Kisshu: *sniff* N-Not when my kitty is dead!**

**Me: God…I think you saw that the story was going to be dramatic! What were you excepting to Onii to pat her head and stroke her ears? Now can you do your job?**

**Kisshu: *goes back to crying***

**Taruto: Alright I do it, read and review please!**


	9. Don't leave me

**A/N: *sigh* Alright guys this is the first and last time I'm going to update without getting reviews on the last chapter, I only got one review on chapter 8 so I'm hoping you will review more in this one, please**

Never forgetting you

Chapter 9 – Don't leave me…

Kisshu stared at the body of his lover, there she was, laying on the floor like a broken doll, bathed in her own blood, with the demon's sword trespassing her body…

"I-Ichigo…" he whispered as if he was trying to call her, trying to wake her up but nothing seemed to happen…oh how he wished that this moment was nothing but a horrible nightmare…she didn't move or opened her eyes, Onii placed a hand on the sword and took her out of the kitten's body, then shook the blood of it and looked at Ichigo's body and murmured:

"Stupid human, thinking she could defeat me," he turned his back and started walking towards Kisshu, who was still being held by his two demon guards and looking at the body of the one he loved, noticing this Onii smirked evilly "Oh was that pretty little kitty so important to you? Don't worry you will see her again very soon…prepare yourself to die, alien."

Kisshu lowered his head, his body started shaking hard but it wasn't because of the deep wounds that covered his whole body, neither from fear…it was from anger and hate…

"D-Damn you…" he murmured in a low tone but Onii was close enough to him to hear, he frowned at this

"What was that , alien?" Kisshu clenched his teeth hard and slowly lifted his head; his amber eyes filled with anger stared at the demon's cold, emotionless and red eyes

"Damn you…how dare you…how dare you and your damn species hurt the ones I love most?" he yelled, Onii smirked again

"This is called revenge alien, this is war, this is nothing more than a battlefield where nobody has mercy with the others! The humans and your species destroyed and killed most of my people, including my father twelve years ago! I have been waiting so long for this moment, the day I finally would get my revenge by killing all of you mercilessly!" this time Kisshu couldn't handle more, hearing those macabre words and remembering the last time he saw his parents alive, his grandfather laying on the floor, hurt and surrounded by two demons and now Ichigo, the love of his life, bleeding to death after fighting without giving up, until she couldn't more just to protect him…his golden eyes started shining a bright blue and an aura of the same color surrounded his body, the aura was so strong that sent both the demons that were holding him and Onii away.

In a blink of eyes, his wounds were healed; blood was no longer seen in his body, his clothes that once were completely thorn, were now fully restored. The green-haired alien lifted his head, the aura around his body disappeared but his eyes keep shining the bright blue color.

He crossed his arms and in his hands appeared his Dragon Swords. Moving swiftly, he flew towards Onii, the two demons that once held him stood in front of him in order to protect their leader from the alien but Kisshu didn't show any kind of mercy and as he flew through them made deep cuts on their chests with his swords, the demons fell on the floor lifeless…

Onii noticed the sudden change in the alien and quickly lifted his sword to confront him, in less than a few seconds Kisshu's swords made contact in the metal of the demon's sword; a few bolts appeared when the two metals touched each other. The demon stared at the alien's blue eyes, trying to understand what made his enemy change so quickly, back there he was laying on the floor and badly hurt, he barely could move and now he was fully healed, no wound in his body and more stronger than before.

The demon was so distracted trying to understand the reason why Kisshu's power grew so suddenly that the alien took this chance to pass a pothole to the demon, one of his legs hit Onii's and when he was in the air, Kisshu punched his stomach hard which sent the leader of the demons against the wall.

Without waiting for his adversary to stand up after such collision with the wall, Kisshu moved quickly towards Onii and started hitting him with strong punches mercilessly.

"Kisshu!" he heard someone calling him but he was so obsessed in punching the demon that he completely ignored it, not too far Ichigo's friends, Pai, Taruto and Nadia were running towards them, it was Louhi's sister who had called her friend's name but got no reaction from him, they only understood why they were being ignored when they approached a bit more and saw his shining eyes.

"Pai! His eyes are-!" said Nadia, scared, Pai said nothing and just nodded

"We have to stop him and quickly!" said Taruto, the three aliens quickly flew towards their friend, the truth was that Kisshu was always under the eyes of his friends when it came to battles since they all knew what would happen if he stressed during the battle, he would become a monster that wouldn't see the difference between friends and foes, it would be like he was being possessed and controlled by someone else…

"ICHIGO!" yelled Berry terrified when she saw her sister laying down on the floor, under her a pool of her own blood, the girls run to her and tried to do everything they could to help her. Berry held her body in her arms while the others tried to find any sign of life from the pink kitten.

"I can't find anything!" said Lettuce, scared as she touched Ichigo's wrist and neck, trying to find any sign that showed their friend was still alive, Mint put her ear on the kitten's chest and waited a little bit

"I found it!" she yelled suddenly which made the other girls jump "I found it, it's weak but I was able to sense it, her heart is still beating but she needs help right now, her breath is barely heard and lost lots of blood!"

"Then we have to get her to Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya they are taking care of the seriously injured people" said Ringo, the girls nodded, Zakuro, being the oldest one and the strongest one of the group, picked up Ichigo's body from Berry's arms

"What about Kisshu?" asked Pudding, worried

"He is going to be alright Pudding, the other three are taking care of him and we need to get going now" with that the six girls disappeared from there

Meanwhile Kisshu was fighting against Pai, who was holding him tightly. He, Taruto and Nadia were able to separate him from Onii, Pai was in charge to hold him while Nadia chanted a few words and held a paper in one of her hands, the paper looked like a seal, Taruto was standing in front of them, with his back turned to them, his orange eyes watched carefully Onii who was breathing hard and badly hurt, he didn't take his eyes off him for a single second and decided to keep his guard up just in case he decided to attack them. Kisshu's eyes keep shining the blue light, his teeth clenched tightly, he growled while trying to free himself off the oldest alien's tight grip, Nadia had her eyes closed as she keep chanting the words, suddenly she opened them and quickly placed two fingers on Kisshu's forehead.

"Seal!" she chanted the last word from the spell, her fingers started shining as well as Kisshu, she took her fingers off his forehead and replaced them with the seal paper. Kisshu's blue eyes widened and he kind of growled louder as if he was in pain, after a while the light disappeared and he fell on Pai's arms, exhausted. "This should hold that side of him" Pai nodded and both aliens turned around to face Onii who was still under the eyes of Taruto.

Suddenly Iyzebel appeared next to her fiancée and held him in a protective way in her arms; she stared at the aliens before her red eyes with anger and was ready to attack them when Onii stopped her

"No…" he murmured, she blinked her red eyes in confusion

"But Onii…" he shook his head and looked at the aliens as well, they never let their guard down

"Retire for now…" ordered the demon, he and Iyzebel opened their huge bat like wings and flew up in the sky, not too long after the other demons followed after their leaders and disappeared in the night's dark sky, the village was completely destroyed, just like twelve years ago, bodies laying down on the floor, bathed in blood, houses burning and destroyed…

Kisshu stirred a little and started opening his eyes; they were back to the normal, back to their original amber color. He lifted his head and saw Nadia and Taruto in front of him while Pai was still holding him in his arms.

"Guys…oww…what happened…?"

"You…let your dark side take over you again…" answered Taruto, Kisshu's eyes widened a little but then returned to the normal, he sighed in disappointment, he was disappointed with himself, for letting that other side of his taking over him again…he freed himself from Pai's arms and stood up, he looked around the place that before has been a battlefield, his eyes quickly came across the place where a pool of blood was, his eyes widened in shock again when he remembered who once was laying down in that place…

"Ichigo…where is she…? What happened to her? D-Did I do anything to her while I was out of control? Tell me!"

"Kisshu…we don't know what exactly happened…when we got here she was already laying on the floor and loosing blood, lots of blood…her friends took her to the place where Ryou and the others are taking care of the hurt ones…" said Nadia

"Wait..I-I…I remember…the demon…he stuck his sword across her back when she fought him in an attempt to help me…oh no…take me to her! I need to see her now!" the three aliens looked at each other and nodded, since Kisshu was still a bit dizzy because of the seal, Pai had to teleport with him. The other two soon followed after them.

The four aliens teleported to the place where the badly injured ones were being treated, tents were up around the whole place. The vision was awful, blood spread everywhere, children, warriors and old people badly injured. Kisshu and the others looked around, looking for anyone they knew…sometime later they saw Ryou coming out of a tent followed by Zakuro and Masaya, the aliens approached them but as soon Masaya saw Kisshu, he walked towards him and held him by the shirt.

"You…!" he said, anger and hate filling his brown eyes and voice "It's your entire fault! It's your fault that she like this" Kisshu said nothing, he simply looked away, he didn't like a single bit the black haired boy that was holding him but this time he had to agree with him…it was his fault that the person he most loved was like that…

"It's nothing like that!" said Pai as he pushed Masaya away and freed Kisshu from his grip, the amber eyed alien keep his mouth shut

"It's true! It's because of that alien that she is there, laying down and almost dying! If he knew how to control that demonic side of h-" he was interrupted by Pai who gave him an anger look

"Like I said, it's nothing like that…it wasn't Kisshu who hurt badly Ichigo, it was the demon's leader who did…she tried to save him but ended up like that so don't blame Kisshu for something he didn't do" the green-haired alien finally lifted his head and looked at the group

"Masaya is right, Pai…it's my fault…it wasn't me who hurt her in that way but I let that happen…if at last I have been stronger, she wouldn't be like this…" he murmured with sadness, Ryou sighed and approached them

"Look, blaming each other won't make Ichigo recover quickly…" he turned to face Kisshu and approached a little more to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed again "Kisshu…I know that you are sad and in pain enough because of Ichigo…but I need to tell you something…it's not good and you need to be strong..."

"What…?" murmured the alien kind of confused

"Your grandfather…we did everything we could to save him but…he being an old man and weak because of the loss of blood…the wounds were a lot and he lost lots of blood…I'm sorry Kisshu but he…passed away…" Kisshu's eyes widened in shock, such news affected him a lot, he only felt that way once when he was told his parents were dead…he almost lost the strength he had in his legs but was able to hold himself, his golden eyes only showed one emotion at the moment: sadness…

"I…I…h-how is…she…?" he asked with a broken voice

"We were able to stop the bleeding…at the moment she is sleeping, we did everything we could, now it's in her hands…if she wakes up today then it's a sign she will recover however if she doesn't…then…it might mean she won't make it…" weakly Kisshu nodded, he couldn't really talk, all these news affected him a lot…"Go in there…she is inside with the other girls" continued Ryou, Kisshu simply followed him inside the tent. There he saw Ichigo laying down on a white sheet, another sheet covered her body up to her chest, she had her eyes closed and breathed weakly…her friends surrounded her, watching her while sadness filled their eyes but they were still calm, praying that she woke up as soon as possible…

"Girls…" called Ryou, they looked up at him "Could you…leave them alone for a while…?" they looked at Kisshu who keep his pained eyes locked on Ichigo, the girls looked at each other and nodded slightly, one by one they left the tent soon followed by Ryou, leaving Kisshu alone with the kitten…

Slowly he sat down on the floor, supporting himself on his legs and knees, and took his lover's cold hand, his body shivered when he felt how cold her body was, trying to keep his emotions in control and trying to convince himself that he wouldn't cry in a moment like this and that he would remain strong for her. Kisshu laid down next to Ichigo and pulled her fragile body against his.

"Ichigo…" he started "Wake up please…wake up my love, I'm here, I'm here for you, I'm here and I won't ever leave you…forgive me…forgive me my kitty…if I last I was stronger, if I wasn't so weak, if I didn't let that demon defeat me so easily nothing like this would have happened…it's my fault but please…please Ichigo wake up, open your eyes, I want to see those brown eyes of yours shining at me and that wonderful smile again…I lost you once before…I don't want to lose you again, not forever…I love you, I love you more than my own life…don't leave me Ichigo…you're everything to me, you're all I have left…my parents are gone and now my grandfather…and I didn't even had the chance to tell him that…that I loved him but specially…that I forgave him…I forgave him for all his errors in the past…don't leave me too my kitten…you're everything to me…it's you who cheer me up when I'm down, it's you who make me feel warm inside, it's you who make my heart beat so fast that it seems it's going to jump out of my chest, it's you who give me strength to keep living every day, to keep fighting, you're my life Ichigo, you're my light…you're my kitty, my guardian angel…don't leave me…don't leave me please…I beg you…I don't know how I'm going to live without you…I love you…I love you more than anything…" Kisshu sealed his words by kissing the kitty's cold lips, his kitty, his life, his light, his angel, showing that everything he said back there weren't just words but how he truly felt about her…he opened his amber eyes and looked again at her, waiting for some reaction…

"Wake up my love…I beg you...come back to me…" he murmured before he laid his head against hers and closed his eyes once again, his arms around his lover's body…

Suddenly a whisper was heard "Ki…sshu…"

TBC…

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it, please review and vote on my new poll…now I gotta go rest, I have got a knee sprain and need to rest a lot, goodnight everyone! I hope to reach at last the 30 reviews!**


	10. The power of our love

**A/N: ok so I know I asked for at last 30 reviews but I got 29 so I guess it's good, I decided to update, so here it is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it and please DON'T stop the reviews!**

Never forgetting you

Chapter 10 – The power of our love

Ichigo's POV

I felt my body floating…floating in a sea of darkness…darkness that scared me…where was I? I don't like this place…I don't like this darkness…where was everyone…?

'_Ichigo…'_ I heard someone calling me, I looked around but I found no one

'_Ichigo…_' I heard that voice again; I looked once more around me and saw nobody just like last time, who was calling me?

"Who is there? W-Who is calling me? Show yourself!" I demanded, it was scaring me, scaring me just like this whole darkness surrounding me. Suddenly a huge flash of light shined around me, I had to cover my eyes, I have been surrounded by darkness for so long that now this light was too much for my eyes to take at once

'_Ichigo…' _came that voice again, the whole place once covered by darkness was now covered by light, I adjusted my eyes to the light and opened them

"Ichigo, my daughter…" said the voice, daughter…? Wait…could it be…I looked up and saw a woman a lot like me standing above me, she had short red hair, a bit brighter than mine, her hazel eyes were like mine too, she was wearing a long white dress, and again just like me she had a pair of black cat ears coming from her head and a black tail came from under her dress, a pair of white wings came from her back, slowly she landed in front of me, a kind smile crossed her lips as she looked at me.

"My daughter…look how you grew up…you are a beautiful girl just like I always knew you would be" I was speechless…this woman standing in front of me was…my…

"Mom?" Finally word came from my lips "Mom…is that you…?" it's true that I always said that I missed my parents a lot but I couldn't remember them extremely well, I was only three when they both died in that tragic battle, twelve years ago…but from the memories I had from my mother, I remembered that she was a very gentle woman and a great wife and mother, I remembered how my parents looked thanks to the photos I had from them but that's all…she smiled once again at me and nodded

"Yes, Ichigo it's me, I'm here" I started feeling my eyes watering and before I knew I was hugging my mother and crying in her chest, I felt her warm arms surrounding me and holding me close to her, in a protective way, one of her hands was caressing my ruby hair…

"Oh mom! I missed you so much!" I cried, I felt my mother smiling again at me as she kept caressing my hair

"I know my kitten, I know you did…" she murmured, I finally stopped crying and raised my head from her chest so I could look at her; I was still confused and had questions to do.

"Mom…where am I? And…and what happened to me? How are you here? Am…am I dead?" my mother's hazel eyes saddened at this, she let me go but her eyes never left me out of sight, she sighed before she started speaking

"Ichigo…you're not dead…yet…you're in a kind of deep coma and you must wake up now or you won't able to do it…ever…" my eyes widened in surprise and shock but before I could say anything, my mother keep talking "You were badly injured by the demons' leader when you tried to protect Kisshu, stopping him from getting killed"

When my mother mentioned the name of my lover, I couldn't help but starting to feel very worried

"K-Kisshu! W-Where is he? Is he alright?" I asked, kind of raising my voice tone, I was worried about the one I loved, I had to make sure that nothing bad had happened to him after I lost my battle against the demons leader and lost consciousness

"Don't worry, Ichigo, he is alright, he has a couple of wounds but they are nothing compared to yours. Your friends arrived just in time and took you to the place where the wounded people were being taken care of, so you could be aided immediately. Two of your friends took care of your wound and stopped the bleeding but now it's up to you, my daughter, you must find your strength to wake up or the darkness will come again and will take you away, you won't be able to wake up again if that happens…" said my mother, I looked down

My strength…I had to find my strength to wake up…but where was it…? Where was my strength…?

'_Ichigo…wake up please…' _I gasped, this voice…it didn't belong to my mother this time! I…I recognized this voice! '_wake up my love, I'm here, I'm here for you, I'm here and I won't ever leave you…forgive me…forgive me my kitty…if I last I was stronger, if I wasn't so weak, if I didn't let that demon defeat me so easily nothing like this would have happened…it's my fault but please…please Ichigo wake up, open your eyes, I want to see those brown eyes of yours shining at me and that wonderful smile again…I lost you once before…I don't want to lose you again, not forever…I love you, I love you more than my own life…don't leave me Ichigo…you're everything to me, you're all I have left…my parents are gone and now my grandfather…and I didn't even had the chance to tell him that…that I loved him but specially…that I forgave him…I forgave him for all his errors in the past…don't leave me too my kitten…you're everything to me…it's you who cheer me up when I'm down, it's you who make me feel warm inside, it's you who make my heart beat so fast that it seems it's going to jump out of my chest, it's you who give me strength to keep living every day, to keep fighting, you're my life Ichigo, you're my light…you're my kitty, my guardian angel…don't leave me…don't leave me please…I beg you…I don't know how I'm going to live without you…I love you…I love you more than anything…'_ Kisshu…this voice…it belonged to my love! I was starting to feel weird…I was feeling strange…I felt…warm…strong…was this…the strength that my mother told me I had to find…? I looked again at my mother, she was smiling kindly at me and I noticed she was starting to fade away

"M-Mom…? W-What 's happening…?" she keep smiling at me and placed a hand on my face but now I only felt air, I couldn't feel her warm touch against my skin anymore..

"You're waking up, my kitty…you found your strength, Kisshu is your strength" I was right then…my love was my strength…yes…he was the reason why I woke up every morning, he was the reason I smiled, I cried, blushed, laughed, he was everything to me…"Goodbye my daughter, be happy and remember…me and your father will always watch over you and we will always love you" with those words my disappeared completely out of my sight and everything around me started shining once again…the next thing I remember was the feeling something against me…lips brushing over mine and then someone cuddling next to me, warm and strong arms wrapped around my weak body…

"Ki…sshu…" I murmured low and weak but I think he was able to hear me, I felt him moving and when I noticed, a pair of golden eyes was staring at me…

"I-Ichigo…? You…you're awake…" he murmured, I tried my best to smile, I saw that in his amber eyes were starting to form tears and they fell on my face. I raised a hand and wiped his eyes but before I could finish doing it, he pulled me into his arms and held me close to him, tightly and protective…

"Kisshu…" I whispered, one of his hands was on the back of my head, stroking my hair while the other rested on my back

"Thank god you're awake! I…I thought I had lost you forever!" I felt my shoulder getting wet and I knew he was crying again, I didn't know what exactly I could tell him so all I could do was use one of hands to stroke his green hair "Ichigo…" I heard him speaking again "Never but never try something like that ever again…I…I can't bare this pain again…"

"I'm sorry Kisshu…I didn't mean to worry you…but I just couldn't stand there and watching him hurt you…or worse…kill you…I knew I could do something to stop him so I did it…" I felt him tighten his grip on me but I was able to take my face off his shoulder so I could walk him in the eyes, no words left my lips, nor his, we simply moved our faces forward and locked our lips on each other, first soft and calm and then deeper and with passion, I felt something surrounding my body and I could tell it wasn't Kisshu's arms, no…it was something else, like some kind of energy…some kind of strength…still kissing my love, I opened slightly my eyes and what I saw surprised me a lot, both me and Kisshu were wrapped around in celestial blue light. I broke the kiss and he opened his eyes too, surprised filled them when he saw the same light.

"What the…" he whispered just surprised as me but soon that light disappeared, leaving both of us confused and wondering what had just happened

"What was that…" I murmured, I looked around and then back to Kisshu and that's when I saw something different on him "K-Kisshu! Y-Your wounds! They are gone!" Kisshu looked at me confused but then took a look at his arms and legs, confirming what I said, he was fully healed, the wounds that once were on his body were no longer there, not even one.

"W-Wow…my wounds had healed back there too, not much longer after you…were attacked by the demons' leader, I…I lost control of myself and a different power woke up inside me, my serious wounds healed but when I fought him again I won a few more, not so serious like the other ones…how…how is it possible that they are healed again…?" I couldn't answer his question because I didn't know either, I was asking myself the same thing…still I dared to take a look at my own body, I looked at my arms, no wounds, I looked at my legs, no wounds either…finally I looked at the place where the worse wound was supposed to be…but…the bandage wrapped around my waist up to my chest didn't have any blood. Carefully I started taking the bandage off my body.

"What are you doing? You can't take that bandage off!" said Kisshu but this time I ignored him and keep taking the bandage off, I noticed that Kisshu's face was turning red, it almost looked like my hair's color, he looked away, I was wondering why he do that but then I saw that my chest was bare because I took the bandage off. I quickly spread an arm over it but my eyes didn't take my waist out of sight, a wound was supposed to be there but I couldn't find anything, my skin was clean, no blood, no scar…Kisshu saw this by the corner of his eye and they widened in shock.

"H-How is this possible…?" I murmured, both me and Kisshu were more confused than ever

"I have no idea…" whispered Kisshu, soon forgetting about the sudden disappearance of ours wounds I looked again at Kisshu before I asked him:

"Where are the others, Kisshu?"

"Outside, they have been praying for you to wake up as soon as possible" a small smile appeared on my face, I took the blanket that covered my legs and wrapped it around my whole body

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Out, I want to see my friends, Kish" understanding my plea, he nodded and helped me up, we both walked out the tent we were, not too long after Kisshu stepped out the tent I heard Ryou's worried voice

"Was there any reaction from…" he didn't finish the phrase since his eyes looked immediately at me once I stepped out the tent, following Kisshu "…her…"

"Ichigo!" yelled my friends when they saw me; in a couple of seconds I had a group of six girls hugging me at the same time

"Girls!" I said happy as I wrapped my arms around them and hugged them back, some of them were crying, others were just smiling

"Oh sis, you worried us so much!" said Berry, I didn't say anything, I just hugged her and she hugged me back, I noticed Masaya, Ryou and Keiichiro approaching me so I turned around to face them

"Even though you're awake now, you still should be laying down and resting strawberry" said Ryou, how I hated when he called me strawberry! "That wound could have been fatal and might open again if you start walking around as if nothing happened to you"

I sighed and looked again at him "It won't open, Ryou…" I saw him raising an eyebrow confused, slowly I uncovered my waist, leaving now only my chest covered by the blanket, showing everyone that there was no wound, neither a wound nor a scar, nothing, everyone looked at the place where the wound was supposed to be in shock and their eyes widened

"B-But how is that possible..?" W-We saw it with our eyes, there was very deep wound, right in that place! It pierced you from side to side! How come there is nothing?" said Berry

"We don't know but something weird happened when both me and Kisshu kissed…there was a celestial blue light that surrounded us and when it disappeared, the wound were gone along with as if by magic, not even blood was there" I explained, everyone was confused just like me and Kisshu were back there, the only one that didn't seem confused was Keiichiro, he looked more intrigued than confused…

"You said that a celestial blue light surrounded both of you and then your wounds were gone as if by magic…?" he said, I blinked confused but nodded in response, he put a hand on his chin and the intrigued look was still in his brown eyes, until…"No…it can't be…could it be…is it possible…?" he murmured

"What is possible, Keiichiro?" asked Ryou, we now were curious about what he was thinking, did he find out the truth behind this whole mystery?

"I remember…I'm not sure if you remember, Ryou, that our fathers spoke once about an old legend that nobody knows if it's true or not but that until now nothing happened…the legend spoke about the love between a human and an alien, the legend said that one day an alien and a human would fall deeply in love with each other and together they would defeat the demons and bring peace to the world once and for all, the whole war would end and we would all live in peace" he said as his eyes moved to both me and Kisshu, now we were more confused but at the same time surprised, we looked at each other and then back at Keiichiro

"You mean…" I started speaking but I couldn't finish it since Keiichiro completed it for me

"That you two might be the legendary alien and human and plus…that celestial light that healed both of you when you kissed, could be only a part of the power of your love that is starting to wake up"

TBC….

**A/N: Please review everyone! I'm serious!**


	11. NEED YOUR HELP!

Gomen minna! I know you were excepting this to be the 11th chapter of "Never Forgetting You" but unfortunately it's not T_T I know, I KNOW it has been a while since I last updated this fanfic but there are several reasons that stopped me from updating!

1 – School…yeah too many projects to do

2 – Lack of ideas

That's why I'm writing this note and advise, I need your help! Ok so as you must remember in the last chapter, Kisshu and Ichigo found out that they were the legendary alien and human that an old legend from the village spoke about. I have been writing the chapter on a notebook but I came to a stop cuz I saw a problem coming up! In this chapter Kisshu and Ichigo will have the final battle against Onii and Iyzebel and so I NEED YOUR HELP for these next things:

There will be a new transformation for them and I don't have ideas for the new outfits! If you have any ideas for the outfits, write in a PM or in a review to this note your ideas

Kisshu's Dragon Swords and Ichigo's Strawberry Bell will merge with one another but I don't know what kind of weapon it would turn to be! Any ideas for the weapon, write in a PM or in a review to this note your ideas

The weapon needs a name right? What name would fit it better?

And the final question is…I need a NAME for the attack or attacks of the new weapon!

Collaborate with me here guys, I REALLY want to update this chapter since it's the penultimate chapter! The last chapter which will be chapter 12, is already written but of course it can't be posted before chapter 11, help me guys, I will give you all credit for your ideas, help me here and I will post as soon as I can chapter 11!

Thank you and kisses,

Naomi-chan


End file.
